Love in the work
by Rociiooo
Summary: despues de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a encontrar... como jefe y empleada... pero eso nos sirvio para volver a estar juntos como antes...
1. Chapter 1

Bla bla bla: diálogos

-bla bla bla: actos

_Bla bla bla:_ pensamientos

&&&&&: Cambio de escenas

**CAP 1: La nueva asistente**

En la cocina de una casa, se encuentra una joven hablando con su madre…

Ahhh… ya no se que hacer mama e tratado, pero no encuentro trabajo –decía una joven de largo cabello negro azabache y ojos color chocolate-

ya veras que pronto se te presentara algo hija, no pierdas las esperanzas –decía una mujer mayor, parecida a la joven, con la diferencia, de que ella tenia el cabello corto-

Eso espero mamá… -dijo la joven mientras se terminaba su vaso de leche- bueno, ahora me voy a mi departamento, ya que mañana tengo una entrevista con una empresa muy importante –dijo mientras se levantaba y despedía de su madre con un beso en la mejilla- si no me duermo ahora, mañana no me levanto jaja.

Esta bien hija, apenas llegues, me llamas, para saber como llegaste, adiós, te espero pronto… ya sabes que en 3 semanas es la boda de souta… -dijo mientras sonreía- no puedo creer que adelantaran 3 meses la boda… 

Bueno… ya sabes…. No se pudieron aguantar, y paso lo que paso, además, tu no puedes negar que estas muy, pero muy feliz de que vas a ser abuela jiji –dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y bolso-

Tienes razón hija, pero tampoco puedo negar, que no me gusto mucho cunado me lo contaron –dijo mientras la abrazaba para despedirse de ella-

Hay mamá, hitomi solo tiene un mes de embarazo y no se le nota nada de nada, a si que esta bien que hayan adelantado al boda, de todos modos, ahora no se discrimina a nadie por estar embarazada a unos meses de la boda… -dijo mientras abría la puerta-

Pero en mis tiempos… -es interrumpida-

Las cosas no eran así… eso lo has dicho como cinco mil veces, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron y no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ahora me voy que sabes lo perezosa que soy para levantarme en las mañanas –le da un beso a su madre en la mejilla y se va a su auto-

&&&&&

Mmm… ahhh!!! –Bostezo- que hora será… -dijo con voy somnolienta mientras tomaba su teléfono celular para mirar la hora- las 8.45, aun es temprano… -dijo mientras volvía a meterse bajo las sabanas- ahhh!!! –Grito- la entrevista es a las 9.30!! –Dijo mientras entraba corriendo al baño-

&&&&&

Kagome de encontraba en la recepción preguntando donde tendría lugar la entrevista. Estaba vestida con una falda un mas o menos cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla de color negro, una polera tirantes color blanca, con un escote algo pronunciado que hacia resaltar sus pechos y una chaqueta a juego con la falda, color negro, estaba maquillada ligeramente, con los labios rojo por el maquillaje y sombra en los ojos.

Disculpe ¿me podría decir donde es la entrevista para asistente? – Pregunta kagome-

Claro señorita, en el ultimo piso, con el señor taisho –dijo una mujer de edad mas o menos avanzada-

Gracias –dijo kagome con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al ascensor- _taisho, taisho, se me hace conocido, pero se donde??_ –se pregunta mientras presiona el botón del ultimo piso

&&&&&

Hay… que nervios… -dijo mientras tocaba la puerta que le dijo la secretaria-

¡¡Adelante!! –Dijo una voz bastante varonil y sexy-

Cuando kagome entro, se encontró a un hombre más o menos 4 años mayor, con unos pantalones color negro, zapatos del mismo color del traje y cabellera larga de color plateado. Al menos, eso podía aprecia.

Disculpe, vengo por el trabajo de asistente… -dijo tímidamente kagome después de cerrar la puerta-

Su nombre señorita, por favor –dijo el hombre sin voltearse-

Kagome… kagome higurashi, señor taisho… -dijo ella mientras se encontraba frente el escritorio del hombre, el cual estaba murmurando algo-

Higurashi… higurashi… -decía el mientras buscaba en lo mas profundo se sus recuerdos, hasta que lo encontró- la pequeña kagome higurashi, la pequeña hermanita de mi mejo amigo del colegio, la pequeña "adolescente" a la cual le di su primer beso… ¿me recuerdas kagome? –Preguntó mientras se volteaba y dejaba ver unos hermosos ojos color ámbar-

Inu… inuyasha… -dijo apenas al ver los ojos del joven…-

¿Como estas kagome?¿no se supone que deberías estar estudiando? –dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y la miraba fijamente, pero poco a poco, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo- _a cambiado mucho, y para bien, tiene mas pecho, un cintura pequeña, caderas mas anchas… ya no es la misma niña que me enamoro con su sonrisa… y que aun me provoca cosas cuando pienso en ella… no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad_- pensaba mientras volvía a fijar su vista en el rostro de kagome, pero esta vez, en sus labios… y los miraba de una forma a la cual a kagome no le gusto nada-

Bueno… pues tome un curso de tres años de secretaria… pero… me encontraron mas calificada para asistente… a si que aquí estoy –le dijo mientras seguía de pie frente al escritorio de el- ¿y tu? Como esta el pervertido amigo de mi hermano –dijo mientras lo mira miraba con una sonrisa en los labios-

Pues bien, por favor kagome, toma asiento, ahhh, y otra cosa… estas contratada –le dijo-

¿Que? Pero… pero ni siquiera has visto mis recomendaciones –dijo mientras le dejaba en frente una carpeta amarilla-

No la necesito… -le dijo lacónicamente-

¿Cómo? ¿Pero porque? –le pregunta mientras volvía a tomar la carpeta en sus manos-

Porque además de que ya se que tienes potencial… no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad contigo kagome –le dijo mientras se levantaba de u silla- ya la deje pasar en el colegio, pero ahora, no cometeré el mismo error –le dijo estando ya frente ella y tomándola de los brazos para que se levantara- porque ya no soy el mismo hombre tonto que cambia a la niña que lo enamoro, por una mujer que me ofrecía sexo –le dijo al tomarla por la cintura acercándola lo mas que podía su cuerpo-

En esos momento la única distancia entre sus cuerpos eran sus ropas, las cuales eran ligeras por la casi llegada ya del verano, y la carpeta color amarillo que contenía las recomendaciones de kagome.

Inuya… sha… por favor, suéltame –dijo mientras le subían los colores a la cara su cercanía-

Déjame hacer algo, con lo que eh soñado, desde que te deje de ver… -dijo mientas se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios-

**Continuara…**


	2. Un recuerdo

**CAP 2: un recuerdo**

No lo podía creer… después de tantos años… 

**Flash back**

OH vamos inuyasha… no lo puedes negar, te gusta mi hermana –dijo un muchacho de cabellera azabache y ojos color chocolate con el uniforme del colegio, pero con un poleron el cual identificaba que era su ultimo año ahí- a mi me encantaría tener de… "cuñado" –dijo mientras lo miraba picadamente y hacia énfasis en la palabra- pero eso si, la haces sufrir, no respondo de mis actos –dijo poniendo ojos sombríos- porque con la famita de pervertido que tienes…

¡¡Detente souta!! –dijo un muchacho de cabellera plateada y ojos color ámbar y el uniforme de su colegio, con un poleron, al igual que su amigo por ser su ultimo año en el colegio- ¿y que si me gusta? No es fea, más bien, para tener 14 años, es muy, pero muy atractiva… -le dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de su salón, y la miraba en su clase de educación física, con el pantalón de buzo a la cadera, la polera del colegio, sol oque para educación física y su cabello, recogido en dos trenzas mas o menos largas- me encantaría tener algo con ella… pero ya vez, no me pesca souta… 

Mira inuyasha, kagome, si no te lo he dicho antes, es porque ella me lo pidió, pero, como veo que tu estas igual que ella, te lo contare… -dijo mientras daba un suspiro- hace mas o menos 5 meses, la escuche hablando con mi mamá de un chico, le decía, que ese muchacho no la pescaría nunca porque es un niña, y a el le interesan otras cosas… -dijo mientras lo miraba acusadoramente- y eso me dio mucha rabia, pensé que, como un chico podría estar tan ciego como para no ver lo linda que es ella, entonces fue cuando escuche el nombre del sujeto –lo miro de una forma penetrante-

¿Quien es ese hombre? –dijo casi ya al borde de la ira- _¿kagome enamorada de un hombre que no la pesca?-_

Ahhh –suspiro- ¿es que aun no tedas cuenta inuyasha? Ese muchacho, que kagome pensó que no la pecaba ¡eres tu! –dijo por fin souta-

_¿Yo?¿Kagome me quiere a mi?_ –no lo podía creer… después de todo, ella si lo quería, después de clases hablaría con ella-

&&&&&

Hola pequeña dama –le dijo al verla salir del colegio-

Hola inuyasha –dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- ¿que haces aquí todavía? –le pregunto-

Te esperaba… -le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿y souta? –le pregunto-

Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que no podría acompañarme a casa hoy –le dijo mientras se colocaba más nerviosa aun al ver que la tomaba por su pequeña cintura y la acercaba mas a su cuerpo- ehh inuyasha ¿que haces? –Le pregunto mientras su sonrojo era más notorio-

Algo que debí de hacer hace mucho tiempo preciosa –dijo mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a sus labios-

Inu… ya… sha –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que inuyasha la beso-

**End flash back**

Y ahora se repetía lo mismo, el, tomándola de la cintura, y apegándola a su cuerpo mientras la besaba… un beso el cual nunca imagino que sentiría nuevamente, poco a poco el comienza a abrir su boca para dar paso a su lengua, con la cual la insita a hacer lo mismo, se sonrojo al sentir la lengua de inuyasha en su boca, hace tiempo que no besaba a alguien, y menos de esa manera, pero no pudo resistir y correspondió el beso. 

Se comienzan a separar, y para la sorpresa de inuyasha, kagome le dio una fuerte cachetada.

¡¡Porque has hecho eso mujer!! –Dijo enojado mientras se toca la mejilla-

Porque… porque no tenias derecho a besarme –le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y tocaba sus labios, los cuales se encuentran ya sin maquillaje y algo esparcidos en los bordes de su boca-

Pues lamento informarte que tu lo respondiste –le dijo al estar ya cerca de ella pata voltearla- ¿tienes un pañuelo y un espejo?

S…si… -dijo mientras buscaba en su cartera- ¿para que los quieres? –le pregunta al entregárselo-

Porque a juzgar por tu boca, el resto de tu maquillase esta la mía… -dijo mientras le sonreía seductora-

Y era cierto, su boca se encontraba completamente manchada de rojo por el labial de kagome, tomo el pañuelo y se comenzó a limpiar, pero al terminar mira a la chica que se encuentras mirándolo sonrojada, y se acera hasta ella, y limpia sus labios de igual forma que limpio los suyos.

Será mejor que te maquilles de nuevo para que no ganes mala fama en la oficina -le dijo al estar sentado nuevamente en su silla- 

Lamento informarle jefe, que no traigo mi maquillaje porque no pensé que TU serias mi jefe y que arias algo como esto –le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente el aun algo sonrojada- 

Pues te recomiendo que de ahora en adelante traigas tu maquillaje a la oficina kagome –le dijo mirándola seductoramente- porque algo como esto va a suceder muy a menudo, cometí un error al irme a estudiar al extranjero pero no lo are nuevamente –le dijo miándola fijamente para notar su reacción-

Solo estaba concentrad pensando en lo que paso hace 6 años atrás…

**Flash back**

¿Porque? –preguntaba una joven mientras lloraba en el pecho de su novio- ¿porque quieres terminar inuyasha? –lo vuelve a preguntar- 

Porque me voy a estados unidos a estudiar y así seguir con la empresa de mi padre kagome, no quiero que esto termine, pero una relación a distancia no resulta… por eso es mejor que dejemos lo nuestro hasta aquí –le dijo mientras abrazaba cariñosamente-no quiero dejarte pero es lo mejor para ti…

¿Como que es lo mejor para mi? ¡No sabes el daño que me haces con esto inuyasha! –dijo mientras lloraba con las fuerza- 

Porque si seguimos así, mientras yo no estoy, te empezara a gustar otra persona, y no te atreverás a estar con ella para nos serme infiel, lo mismo conmigo… lo mejor es que quedemos como lo que éramos antes… amigos… -le dijo al separarla de el y mirarla a los ojos- 

No inuyasha, no puedo tenerte como amigo y no pienso tenerte como amigo, mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí y no me hagas mas daño –dijo mientras se separa de el y de vuelve para irse de ese lugar- 

Pero siente como alguien la toma del brazo y la vuelve hacia el y la besa con ternura…

Adiós kag –le dijo al terminar el beso-

Ella solo se separo de el y salio corriendo de ese lugar…

**End flash back**

No… no sabes lo que sufrí cuando mi hermano dijo que te fuiste esa misma noche… -le dijo sin mirarlo-

Pero e vuelto… y no pienso hacer lo mismo de hace 6 años… are lo que sea para tenerte de nuevo kagome…_** lo que sea**_ –termino por decir con una mirada tierna-

Continuara… 


	3. El contrato

**CAP 3: El "Contrato"…**

¡Kagome! ¿Esta lista hija? –pregunta su madre al entras a la habitación que era de ella-

Si mamá, solo me faltan los zapatos –dijo mientras terminaba de maquillarse- ¿y tu? –Pregunta-

Estoy lista desde que adelantaron la boda por mi nieto querida –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Jajaja, ¡los encontré! –Dijo sacando los zapatos de debajo de la cama- sabia que no debí dejar al gato dormir conmigo –dijo colocándoselos – pero, también fue buena idea quedarme a dormir aquí ¿no es así mamá? –Pregunto mientras salían de la habitación-

Si hija, me ayudaste mucho con lo que faltaba, hitomi por su estado no puede estar hasta tarde –dijo mientras salían al frente para encontrarse con un nervioso novio-

Si, tienes razón –dijo-

¿¡Porque se tardan tanto!? Hace 5 minutos tendríamos que estar en la iglesia –dijo mientras subía al auto-

Lo siento souta, pero es que no entraba mis zapatos –dijo tratando de contener la risa al ver el nerviosismo de su hermano-

Me pregunto como se vera hitomi con su vestido… -dijo haciendo ningún caso a la excusa de su hermana- 

Ahhh no… eso es sorpresa hijo –dijo su madre al escucharlo hablar del vestido-

Hablando de sorpresas –dijo el Jove al volver en si- kagome, te tengo una sorpresa en la iglesia ¿no tenias pareja para hoy verdad? –pregunto-

No… -dijo sin entender a lo que se refería su hermano-

Pues ahora la tiene y la veras cuando entremos a la iglesia… ya que es mi padrino, y tu la madrina de hitomi… como me gustaría que la madre de hitomi estuviera con nosotros –decía mientras cambiaba su rostro a uno triste-

Hijo, o te deprimas, si ella no quiere que se casen, es su problema, ustedes se aman y eso es lo que importa –le decía, no quería a su hijo triste el día de su boda- no quiero rostros tristes este día –le dijo mientras sonreía- ¿no es así kagome? –Preguntaba a su hija que ya se encontraba vagando en sus pensamientos-

_Dijo, que empezaría a trabajar a partir del lunes, porque tenia que irse a un viaje de negocios, pero no dijo cuando regresaría… _-pensaba- ¿que? Ah… si mamá, tienes razón…. –dijo, pero no entendía a que estaba respondiendo-

Llegamos –dijo un nervioso novio mientras salía del auto y ayudaba a bajar a su madre y hermana- tu sorpresa debe de estar en el altar kagome –le dijo sonriente-

¿Quién es souta? Anda ¡dime! –le decía mientras entraban a la iglesia- inuyasha… -susurro y sonrojo levemente al ver hacia el altar-

¿Te gusto la sorpresa kagome? –decía su hermano sonriente mientras le hacia una seña a inuyasha para que se acercara-

Kagome no hablaba… solo podía ver como inuyasha legaba donde ellos y saludaba con una caluroso abrazo a su madre, luego a su hermano… pero reacciono justo cuando estaba frente a ella para saludarla… lo único que atino a decir fue…

¿No se suponía que estabas en un viaje de negocios? –pregunto al saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla pero se sonrojo al escuchar lo que le dijo al oído-

Bien hijo… creo que los debemos dejarlos para que hablen –dijo su madre al ver su ahora notorio sonrojo-

Si mamá, creo que… será mejor ir a recibir a los invitados –dijo mientras ofrecía su brazo a su madre para ir a la entrada- 

Acompáñame kagome –le dijo y a la vez ofreciéndole su brazo-

Kagome sin saber porque, acepto su invitación… salieron de la iglesia y el le susurro algo a su hermano… pero lo único que escucho fue un "no se tarden que faltan 20 minutos" pero luego de parte de inuyasha fue un "por la demora que ara tu novia creo que serán 40 jaja" por ese comentario los dos rieron. Me subió a su auto, y manejo hasta 3 cuadras mas aya de la iglesia.

Como… ¿como me dices esas cosas inuyasha? –pregunta sin mirarlo a la casa al recordar lo que le susurro al oído-

Porque no pude resistirme… te vez exquisita con ese vestido… -le dijo al parar el carro en un lugar aislado-

Se vía completamente radiantes con ese vestido, un corsé negro que hacia resaltar un poco su busto, los cordones que sujetaban el corsé para ajustarse a su figura eran blancos, al estar tan ajustado a su figura, hacia resaltas su pequeña cintura. El corsé solo llegaba hasta el inicio de sus caderas. El resto del vestido era una falda blanca hasta tocar el piso y empezaba justamente en sus caderas, en donde se ajustaba perfectamente. El vestido caía por sus muslos, más o menos ajustado, y al terminar estaba suelo, moviéndose por alguna corriente juguetona que podía pasar. Su cabello caía completamente liso sobre sus hombros, a excepción por algunas ondas que sobresalían. Y estaba levemente maquillada, pero como la primera vez que la vio después de tantos años, los labios pintados de rojo.

**VESTIDO ****à****http://noviaconestilo.iespana.es/Vestidos20Fiesta/VM9050C.jpg**

Si quieres te repito lo que dije en la iglesia –le dijo sensualmente-

No gracias –dijo más o menos enojada- ¿podríamos volver a la iglesia?

Primero necesito que me firmes estos papeles… -le dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para el asiento trasero para tomar una carpeta-

¿Y para que seria? –preguntó dudosa-

Es tu contrato… pero que desconfiada eres –dijo mientras sacaba todos los papeles- si quieres te lo leo –le dijo-

No gracias, quiero leerlo yo por favor –dijo-

Si quieres lo leemos juntos –dijo mientras ponía la carpeta entre medio de los dos- ¿contenta?

Si, gracias –dijo al empezar a leer-

El contrato no fue mucho, ya que solo eran dos hojas… y por lo que vio cuando lo estaba hojeando… eran mas o menos tres copias… de acuerdo con lo leído… era un contrato por 2 años, con las respectivas vacaciones de dos semanas en verano, las de navidad y año nuevo.

¿Tienes un lápiz? –pregunto al terminar de revisarlo-

Si –dijo al buscar en su chaqueta- ten…

Gracias –dijo al empezar a firmar- 

Tienes que firmas en las tres copias –le dijo-

Antes de firmarlo lo reviso por segunda vez… cosa que estaba impacientando a inuyasha… hasta que por fin la vio apoyarse en la carpeta para firmar…

_No se dio cuenta de la ultima "copia" del contrato…jijiji _–pensó con malicia-

Termine… ten… -dijo devolviéndole el lápiz y el contrato nuevamente en la carpeta-

El los vuelve a dejar en el asiento trasero.

Muy bien... ahora… algo de lo cual no me puedo resistir –dijo mientras se comenzaba a acercar a ella-

Que… que vas… a… a hacer inuyasha –decía mientras se alejaba de el, pero no logro alejarse demasiado ya que choco con la puerta del auto-

Shhh…

Fue lo único que salio de la boca de el, ya que cuando se dio cuenta, ya la estaba besando… era un beso dulce y tierno en un principio, pero de pronto empezó a tornarse mas apasionado luego de que ella comenzara a corresponder…

La gente pasaba por la calle y sin querer miraba el auto… y quedaba sorprendida al ver como la pareja se besaba casi alocadamente… como si temieran que ese fuera su ultimo beso…

Talvez no fuera el ultimo beso… pero si… el segundo después de tantos años… y eso era algo a lo que esas personas que pasaban y se quedaban mirando eran ajenas a saberlo…

Continuara…


	4. Aun te quiero

**CAP 4: Aun te quiero…**

¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –Pregunto una señorita más o menos de 25 años en una tienda de maquillaje-

Si, por favor, la señorita quiere un labial rojo… -dijo mientras miraba a su acompañante que estaba sonrojada- 

Enseguida se lo traigo señor –dijo mientras se retiraba a buscar el labial-

Ya kagome… tranquila… no querrás que tu hermano se entere de lo que paso… ¿verdad? –Dijo mirándola picadamente- tengo una idea… que tal si tu y yo…

Disculpe… aquí esta el labial que pidieron –dijo la jovencita entregándolo en una bolsa-

Gracias –dijo mientras lo recibía y pasaba su tarjeta de crédito-

La señorita le devolvió la tarjeta a inuyasha y salieron de la tienda.

Si… si…-trataba de decir kagome-

Si, que kag… -le pregunta mientras se apoya en el capo del auto-

Si tu… si no me hubieras besado… no estriamos pasando esta vergüenza –le dijo finalmente sonrojada mientras tomaba el labial y comenzaba a pintar sus labios-

Ah, ah –dijo negativamente- nada de eso, tu correspondiste, a si que estamos iguales, fue culpa de los dos, aun que mas tuya por no traer tu maquillaje –le dijo mientras rodeaba el auto para subirse- ahora sube, que llegamos tarde a la boda de tu hermano –le dijo finalmente dentro del auto-

Kagome subió y no le dirigió la palabra a inuyasha hasta que estaban nuevamente frente a la iglesia.

¿Puedes quitar el seguro por favor? –le dijo al ver que se acercaba el auto en donde venia la novia-

Si, claro… -le dijo al sacarlo… puso seguro al auto… y se encaminaron hacia la iglesia-

La ceremonia fue tranquila… nada del otro mundo… el sermón del cura… lo votos de la pareja…pero en el momento en el que kagome se coloco mas nerviosa… fue cuando le toco colocar la cadena de flores en forma de un ocho entre los novios… en un agujero tenia que estar el novio, y en otro la novia... Pero eso no la ponía nerviosa… ¡si no el echo de que lo tenia que hacer con inuyasha!...

Justo al termino de la boda era cunado a los novios les tocaba besarse… y justo en el momento en que se estaban acercando… Sin saber el porque… kagome miro a inuyasha… y su sorpresa fue ver que el también la estaba mirando… y justo en el momento en que los recién _**marido y mujer **_se besaban, inuyasha mojaba sus labios con su lengua… como si estuviera saboreando algo… sentía unas ganas inmensas de salir y correr a los brazos de inuyasha para que la tomara de la cintura de esa forma posesiva que a ella le encantaba y tomara sus labios en un beso apasionado... como si fuera el ultimo en mucho tiempo…

&&&&&&

Todos en el salón… después de la boda se fueron a celebrar al salón que estaba alquilado… ya pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada y su madre ya se había ido a casa ya que no aguantaba mas… ella ya estaba por irse… cuando recordó que le dio el auto a su madre para que no llamara a un taxi… tendría que esperar a que kouga deje de bailar con la amiga de hitomi… _**ayame**_, pero ya no aguantaba mas… estaba que se caía al suelo del sueño que tenia…

Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a tu casa –dijo una voz detrás de ella-

No gracias inuyasha… estoy bien así –dijo cortante-

Pues yo no lo veo así –dijo con una pequeña risa-

Así siguieron pasando los minutos y las horas hasta que llegaron las 5 de la madrugada. Kagome se puso a buscar a souta que hace ya mas o menos media hora no lo ve, cuando llega a la entrada, después de haberlo buscado por todo el salón, le pregunta al portero si lo ha visto.

Si señorita… se fueron hace media hora, el joven dijo que su mujer se sentía indispuesta y que tenían que retirarse –respondió el portero a la pregunta de kagome-

Gracias –dijo cuando se daba la vuelta- no me puede haber dejado… el hermanito que me gasto –dijo para ella misma- ¡hay!... los siento… -dijo al chocar con alguien-

No te preocupes preciosa… que tal si me acompañas a mi hotel… por lo que escuche… esta sola… ¿que tal? –Le pregunto un hombre de mas o menos 32 años mientras la miraba pervertidamente- 

Ehh… no gracias señor… tengo que llamar a mi hermano… -dijo mientras comenzaba a asustarse de ese hombre… ya que por su aliento estaba medio pasado de copas- 

Puedes llamarlo desde mi hotel –dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo con fuerza- te vas a divertir mucho preciosura –le dijo cuando la acerco a su cuerpo-

No gracias…. –le dijo lacónicamente tratando de separarse-

Kagome coloco sus manos en el pecho de el tratando de separarse… pero cuando casi lo logra siente una mano de ese señor en su trasero para que su intimidad sintiera la de el… al sentir la erección de ese señor kagome se asusto… y mas aun cuando sintió la otra mano de ese señor en uno de sus pechos… al sentir todo ese miedo kagome no izo otra cosa mas que comenzar a sollozar… y lo ultimo de lo que se entero fue de que alguien le propinaba una buena paliza a ese señor… ya que se desmayo…

&&&&&&

Mmm… ahhh –bostezo- ¿donde estoy? –Dijo al ver que no estaba en su habitación- uhm… -dijo al moverse y sintió a alguien a su lado que además tenia su brazo en su cintura- pero que… ¡AHHHH QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! –grito al ver a inuyasha en la misma cama que ella y además sujetándola por la cintura-

¡Ahhh… porque gritas mujer! –Dijo algo irritado por la caña que tenia- 

Que… ¡¿que haces en la misma cama que yo?! –pregunto alterada-

¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? –le pregunto al incorporarse en la cama, y así provocar que la sabana que lo cubría cayera… dejando a la vista su muy bien formado pecho- pero que mala memoria kagome… -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Solo… solo recuerdo que alguien le pego al sujeto que… que… -trataba de decir pero no le salían las palabras ya que estaba tratando de contener el llanto que se alojaba en su garganta-

Que te manoseaba… -dijo seriamente- 

¡Hay inuyasha! –dijo mientras rompía a llorar en los brazos de el- tuve miedo… de que… me… me pudiera... de que ese sujeto me… -trataba de decir algo... pero no podía… algo se lo impedía-

¿Te violara? –pregunto mientras la abrazaba mas contra su pecho- eso nunca kagome… no mientras yo este contigo… -le dijo mientras le besaba su cabeza-

¿Porque inuyasha? –le pregunta- ¿porque me cuidas?

Porque aun te quiero kagome… y nadie podrá cambiar eso… -le dijo mientras la separaba un poco de el para poder mirarla a los ojos…- nunca te e podido sacar de mi mente… estabas ahí a cada segundo… a cada minuto… a cada momento -le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro con sus pulgares- te quiero... y no me voy a cansar de repetírtelo… -le dijo-

Cuando termino… todo lo que inuyasha dijo… estaba dando vuelta en la cabeza de kagome… para sus adentras estaba sonriendo y saltando como niña pequeña… pero por fue… estaba sorprendida… pensó que el se había olvidado de ella…

Poco a poco inuyasha se fue acercando a su rostro… hasta rozar sus labios… al sentir ese contacto… kagome solo se limito entreabrir sus labios para hacer que ese beso fuera tierno y lleno de amor… el cual aun estaba entre ambos… pero que no sabia si podrían volver a vivir…

Continuara…


	5. Paris, Francia

**CAP 5: Paris, Francia… **

¿Querías verme? –Pregunta mientras entra a la oficina de inuyasha-

Si kagome… lo que sucede es que necesito que hagas tus maletas –le dijo sonriente-

¿Que? No enciendo nada… -le dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente su escritorio- 

Mejor lee la última "copia" del contrato –le dijo mientras le entregaba la carpeta-

Kagome la tomo… pero la dejo caer al leer que afirmativamente tenia un contrato por dos años con la empresa de inuyasha, pero que un año de trabajo lo tenia que hacer en…

Paris, Francia… -susurro- como… ¿como es eso de que me tengo que ir a Paris inuyasha? – le pregunta sorprendida-

A si es mi querida kagome… nos vamos a Paris en tres días mas –le dijo sonriente-

Como que… ¿como que nos vamos?–le pregunta si entender nada aun-

Ahhh –suspira- la razón por la cual vas a Paris es porque yo tengo que trabajar en una de las empresas de mi hermano por un año… ya que el quiere estar todo un año con su esposa… -le dijo con los ojos cerrados-

Pero… ¿Por qué un año? –dijo sorprendida- ¿porque no simplemente 2 meses?

Porque su esposa esta embarazada… tiene 7 meses… y quiere dejar de trabajar para estar al tanto de ella hasta el fin se su embarazo… y poder estar con el bebe uno meses… según el… para descansar también del trabajo, pero yo se que quiere aprender a ser papá –le dijo con una sonrisa amplía- su meta es estar sin trabajar 10 meses pero bien se que quiere ver a su bebe dar los primeros pasos y como el los dio a los 10 meses y yo también, cree que su bebe también lo ara jeje…

Pero… pero… yo no –dijo mientras lo pensaba- esta bien inuyasha… vamos a Paris –le dijo mientras su cara de duda se transformaba en una risueña-

Solo hay un problemita… -le dijo mientras se ponía de pie- **¿vous savez pour parler français? **_(¿sabes hablar francés?)_

**¿Par celui vous me prenez à inuyasha? dégager cela pour être Français parlé…**_ (¿por quien me tomas inuyasha? Claro que se hablar francés…)_ -le dijo sonriente-

Ahora si no hay ningún problema –dijo- puede irte a casa… voy a salir y no volveré a la oficina… -le dijo mientras la acompañaba a la puerta-

&&&&&&

Inuyasha ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto arreglando los últimos tramites… cuando a su lado aparece una joven con unos pantalones de tela tipo milico (militar), una polera tirantes blanca, un chaqueta de mezclilla y unas zapatillas blancas planas… las cuales la hacían ver un poco mas bajita, ya que con los tacos que usaba se veía mas alta… estaba maquillada levemente y no tenia el típico labial rojo, solo un brillo labial.

Ya era hora señorita, si llegas un poco mas tarde y nos deja el avión –dijo-

Lo siento inuyasha… es que no encontraba mi zapatillas jeje… -le dijo mientras levantaba un poco su pie-

Siempre lo mismo –dijo tomando su bolso- tenemos que pasar por ahí… -dijo caminando asía una puerta que estaba abierta de par en par para que subieran los pasajeros- 

Kagome lo seguía ya que estaba embelezada por como se encontraba vestido inuyasha… llevaba un jeans de mezclilla, una camisa negra con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, una chaqueta de mezclilla al igual que ella y unas zapatillas negras.

Date prisa kagome… -le dijo cuando el ya se encontraba del otro lado- 

Sin saber el porque de había quedado quieta a mitad de camino.

&&&&&&

Mmm… -dijo mientras despertaba- 

Hasta que despiertas… e estado completamente aburrido por 3 horas… -le dijo-

Lo siento –dijo mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba directamente con unos ojos dorados-

Se había dormido… ¡y se había dormido en el pecho de inuyasha! El se tenía uno de sus brazos por sus hombros… no sabia como reaccionar… 

Ehh… inuyasha… -dijo tratando te tomar su atención-

Mm.… -le dijo-

Po… podrías… -dijo mientras apuntaba a su brazo que es encontraba sobre sus hombros-

Ahhh… si, lo siento, es que te movías para todos lados a si que… bueno te afirmé en mi pecho, espero que no te moleste –le dijo mirándola aun a los ojos-

No… no importa ¿Cuántas horas llevamos de vuelo? –Pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema-

Como 5 por lo mucho, y son 14 horas… creo que nos aburriremos demasiado –dijo mientras presionaba un botón para llamar a la azafata- voy a pedir algo para comer… ¿quieres algo?

Mmm… creo que tomare un tazón de leche con chocolate con galletas de vainilla –dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa-

¿Aun tomas leche con chocolate? –le pregunta impresionado ya que el a su edad lo mas que tomaba de leche era un cortado (café con un poquito de leche)

Si… soy mujer inuyasha, tengo planeado ser madre algún día, a si que tengo que tener suficiente calcio en los huesos jeje –dijo mientras se sonrojaba al contarle que quería ser madre-

¿Madre? –pregunto-

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Verla a ella embarazada, con una pequeña panza a la cual a **el** le gustaría acariciar… pensando que el que viene en camino es hijo suyo y de kagome…

Si inuyasha… me encantan los niños, me encantaría tener por lo menos tres o cuatro –dijo mas sonrojada aun- pero eso tu ya lo sabias jeje –dijo recordando cuando una vez el invito a salir y hablaron de cuando fueran mayores de edad-

**Flash back**

Dime kagome ¿te gustaría ser madre algún día? –Pregunto un tanto sonrojado pero que casi ni se noto-

Pues, la verdad es que si… me encantan los niños… -dijo con ojos brillantes-

Y ¿cuantos planeas tener? –le pregunto igual que antes-

La verdad… es que unos tres o cuatro… y si se puede… quiero cinco… -dijo sonrojándose- pero para eso quiero un buen marido, en el cual puedo confiar… no quiero uno de esos que solo engendran y luego se mandan a cambiar a quien sabe donde –dijo- y tu inuyasha… ¿te gustaría ser papá algún día? –pregunto pensando en que el en un futuro podría ser el padre de sus hijos-

La verdad es que si… -dijo mientras desviaba la mirada-

**End flash back**

Si… me lo dijiste cuando salimos por tercera vez –dijo mientras le sonreía-

Desean algo –pegunto la azafata que acababa de llegar-

Si, una leche con chocolate y galletas de vainilla para la señorita, y para mi un sándwich de carne con tomate y lechuga y para tomar una pepsi –dijo a la azafata-

Enseguida se los traigo –dijo antes de retirarse-

&&&&&&

No lo puedo creer… yo… yo en Paris –dijo emocionada al llegar al aeropuerto-

Jajaja… pues ya vez… -le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para que fueran a buscar su equipaje**- **

**Je peux les aider dans quelque chose ? **(¿puedo ayudarles en algo?) –Pregunto un señor encargado de entregar las maletas-

**Oui… le bagage Indice I 29 et 30 svp **(si… el equipaje numero 29 y 30 por favor)–dijo inuyasha-

&&&&&&

¿En donde te quedaras inuyasha? –Pregunta-

En mi departamento aquí en Paris… -dijo mientras bajaban del taxi que los llevo a un edificio-

¿Y yo donde me quedare? –pregunto dudosa- 

Conmigo kagome… vivirás conmigo un año entero… -le dijo sonriente- ahora si te das vuelta… podrás ver la **torre eiffel** –le dijo mientras la volteaba-

Es preciosa… -dijo quedando embelezada con lo que veía-

Bienvenida a Paris **mon amour** (mi amor) –le susurro al oído-

Al sentir el aliento de inuyasha en su oído izo que se le viniera a la mente un pensamiento…

_Vivir con inuyasha un año complete…_ -fue lo único que se le vino a la mente-

Continuara…


	6. Su hermano

**CAP 6: Su hermano…**

**¿Qu'ils souhaitent passer commande?**(¿Qué desean ordenar?) –pregunto un camarero mientras llegaba a su mesa-

**Pas encore, merci… **(Aun no, gracias) –Dijo inuyasha- **oui les bequeaths un sesshomaru appelé de cavalier, celui se sent svp avec nous **(si llega un caballero llamado sesshomaru, que se siente con nosotros por favor…) –dijo finalmente-

**Oui monsieur **(si señor) –dijo para por fin poder retirarse- 

¿Quién es sesshomaru? –pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino-

Mi hermano kagome… esta comida es para hablar de lo que tendré que hacer, ya que no entiendo mucho de la empresa de mi hermano… -dijo- viene con su esposa, a si que no creo que te aburras –dijo mostrándole una sonrisa-

&&&&&&

**Lá une réservation ou nom du taisho d' inuyasha **(hay una reservación a nombre de inuyasha taisho) –dijo un hombre alto y se cabello largo color blanco… y vestido de traje negro, a su lado se encontraba una joven mas o menos de 23 años vestida con un vestido de noche color verde, el cual le hacia notar la pancita de ya 7 meses- **je suis sesshomaru taisho **(soy sesshomaru taisho)-dijo-

**Oui monsieur, cette maniére svp **(si señor, por aquí por favor) –termino para poder dirigirlos a la mesa de inuyasha-

&&&&&&

¡Sesshomaru! –dijo inuyasha al levantarse y saludar de un afectuoso abraso a si hermano- ¡Lin! Déjame decirte que el embarazo te sienta de maravilla –le dijo al abrazarla-

Gracias inu… -dijo mientras se sentaba frente a kagome- ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto con una sonrisa-

Ahhh… hola… soy kagome higurashi y soy la asistente de inuyasha –dijo mientras le devolvía el gesto-

Y mi ex-novia –dijo inuyasha mientras se sentaba en su lugar, al lado de kagome mientras sesshomaru se sienta frente el y al lado de su esposa-

¡Inuyasha! –dijo reprimiéndolo mientras se sonrojaba-

Bueno, ese no es ningún secreto, al menos para mi no –dijo sesshomaru mientras reía por lo bajo- 

**¿ils decean pour commander des messieurs maintenant?**(¿Desean ordenar ahora señores?) –Pregunto el camarero- 

**Oui, svp **(si, por favor) –dijo inuyasha- ¿les parece si ordenamos cuatro langostas? –Pregunto inuyasha a los demás con los que compartía la mesa- 

Por mi no hay problema, e tenido antojo de langosta toda la semana, pero cierto gruñón no me llevo a comer una –dijo lin mirando de reojo a su marido-

Pero fue porque la doctora dijo que estabas abusando de tu estado la golosear… y que por eso estabas pasada de peso… -dijo sesshomaru-

¡Sesshomaru! –lo reprendió- ¡no digas eso!

Jajaja –rieron al mismo tiempo inu con kagome-

Bueno, pues serán langostas –dijo finalmente para dirigirse al camarero- **Quatre langoustines, svp **(cuatro langostas por favor) –dijo al camarero-

**Immédiatement triazo, avec sa permission **(enseguida de las traigo, con su permiso) –dijo retirándose-

A si pasaron la velada entre ellos y el matrimonio, al terminar la cena, se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa, al llegar al departamento de inuyasha, este lo primero que hace es tirarse al sofá y prender la tele.

¿No quieres ver una película kag? –Lo pregunta al ver que se dirige al baño-

No inuyasha, gracias, pero estoy muy cansada por lo del viaje, dime algo ¿Dónde es que dormiré? –le pregunta al no ver otra habitación con una cama-

El departamento de inuyasha tenia solo tres recamaras, una era la recamara de inuyasha, la cual tenia una cama de dos plazas ½ y dos armarios, la segunda era un baño, y la tercera era un estudio, en donde supuso que inuyasha se quedaba a trabajar hasta tarde cuando no terminaba el trabajo de la oficina cunado venia a Paris.

Dormirás conmigo -dijo sin inmutarse-

Como… ¿como que contigo? –Pregunto mientras comenzaban a temblarle las piernas-

Pues si, como te abras dado cuenta, yo aun soy soltero, y no tenia necesidad de comprar un departamento mas grande, a si que dormirás conmigo… -dijo levantándose del sofá para quedar frente a ella- 

Es que no… no podemos… -dice kagome un tanto más nerviosa- tu y yo en…

¿Y porque no? –pregunto mientras la tomaba de la cintura-

Por… por esto mismo inuyasha –dijo tratando de soltarse- no te controlas… ima… imagínate cuando estemos en la… la... misma ca…cama –tartamudeo al sentir los labios de inuyasha sobre su mejilla dando pequeños besos, y hacia formando un camino hacia sus labios-

Yo no are nada que tu no quiera… -le dijo para finalmente besarla-

Al principio se resistió, pero luego comenzó a ceder ante las caricias de inuyasha… todo comenzó con un beso que al poco tiempo de corresponder se torno apasionado y al mismo tiempo dando paso a unas caricias en su muslo.

El al sentir que le correspondía el beso, opto por comenzar a bajar un poco su mano derecha hasta llegar a tocar su muslo y comenzar a acariciarlo… de repente lo tomo de cierta forma que el permanece sujetándolo en el aire y afirmándolo un poco con su cadera… para que de este modo ella pudiera sentir la excitación que tenia en esos momentos.

Inu…ya… sha –trataba de decir pero el la callo- 

Shhh… no llegaremos a nada que tu no quieras –dijo para tomarla en sus brazos y entrar a la recamara y recostarla en la cama-

Continuara…


	7. Se que aun me amas

**CAP 7: Se que aun me amas…**

Mmm… -dijo un muchacho despertando- ahhh –bostezo-

Cuando mira a su lado encuentra la espalda desnuda de la muchacha con la cual compartía la cama en esos momentos… 

Aun no podía creer lo que paso anoche… era como irreal… pero aun que no pudieron llegar a lo que el deseaba, al menos fue algo, con lo cual ahora sabia que ella aun lo quería, no, que mas bien, que aun lo amaba, igual como el a ella, sabia que su relación podía salir a flote nuevamente… pero para eso tenia que ser mucho mas romántico que cuando estaban en el colegio… aprovechando que es sábado la sacara a dar un vuelta y a que se compre ropa, la llevaría a un restaurante para hablar con ella… para saber en que punto esta su relación en estos momento… porque para el… ellos son novios de nuevo, pero quizá para ella aun no… 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voy de la muchacha con la cual estaba planeando pasar todo el día…

Bueno días –le dijo al darse vuelta y ver que el se encuentra despierto-

Bueno días dormilona… -le dice mientras la toma por su cintura desnuda- me encanta tocar tu piel… es tan suave… -le dijo- me hubiera encantado haber tocado mas esta piel anoche –le susurro sensualmente al oído al tenerla ya junto a el para que pudiera sentir un tanto la erección que le provoco el tan solo tocar su piel-

No digas eso inuyasha… -le dice sonrojada- y… lo… lo mejor será ya que nos… le… levantemos –dijo al sentir como la erección de inuyasha crecía mas, provocando que su sonrojo aumentara- por favor –dijo poniendo las manos en su pecho tratando de separarse de el, aun que el intento fue en vano-

¿Porque no? –Le pregunta mientras la abrazaba mas para que nos e separara de el-

Porque… porque me da vergüenza… al… al sentir tu… tu… -no termina de decir y se cubre el rostro con las sabanas-

Pero… mira el lado bueno… ya no te dará tanta vergüenza compartir la cama conmigo… o ¿aun te da vergüenza pequeña? –le pregunta mientras corre las sabanas para dejar a la vista el rostro de ella-

La… la verdad es que aun si... un poco… -dijo mientras lograba por fin zafarse de su abrazo- inuyasha… apenas hace… hace dos semanas que nos encontramos de nuevo… y …. Y ya a pasado algo… -le dijo mientras le daba la espalda sentada al borde de la cama y cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas-

Si… pero con lo que paso anoche… puedo quedarme tranquilo porque se que tu aun me amas kagome –le dijo para ponerse detrás de ella y abrazarla-

Pero…-trato de decir algo pero el la interrumpió-

Tan solo recuerda lo que me dijiste anoche kagome… -le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello-

**Flash back**

Shhh… no llegaremos a nada que tu no quieras –dijo para tomarla en sus brazos y entrar a la recamara y recostarla en la cama-

Al encontrarse ya en la cama, el se coloco sobre ella, comenzó a besarla nuevamente con pasión, a la cual ella correspondía, el fue bajando por un camino de beso que el hacia su cuello…. El cual comento a morder y lamer de cierta forma que lograba sacar genitos de los labios de la chica…

Ammm inu… ya…-trataba de decir su nombre mientras gemía-

Te gusta pequeña –le dijo mientras colaba sus manos por debajo del vestido… logrando así subirlo hasta la sus caderas para poder tocar sus piernas-

Si… ahhh –dijo mientras se escapaba un suspiro de sus labios al sentir una de las manos del tocar sus piernas… algo cerca de su intimidad-

El continúa con lo suyo… solo que se quita de encima para poder quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa… la mira… y logra ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ya te dije pequeña… no aremos nada que tu no quieras… -le dijo mientras hacia que se sentara para poder bajar el cierre de su vestido-

Al ya tener el cierre abajo, la vuelve a recostar y levanta un poco sus piernas para quitarle el vestido por completo, dejándola solo con un sostén de color negro y una braguitas a juego… comienza a bajar las tiras del sostén para ir besando sus hombros… coloca sus manos en su espalda para desabrochar su sostén…

Ahhh –dejo escapar un suspiro rápido al sentir como su prenda volaba hacia el piso… junto con su vestido y la ropa e inuyasha-

No podía creer lo que tenía en frente… sus pechos… redondos y mas o menos grandes… debía suponer que crecerían ya que la ultima vez que la vio fue cuando tenia solo 14 años. Se atrevió a posar una de sus manos en uno de ellos… para comenzar a masajearlo… comprobó que tanto habían crecido… ya que recordó cuado se atrevió a tocar uno de sus pecho hace 6 años… su mano pasaba perfecta en ese entonces… ahora ya ni tanto… al recordar aquello dejo estacar un pequeña risa que no paso desapercibida por kagome.

De que… te… te ríes… -dijo agitadamente ya que no cabía en si de tanto placer que sentía su cuerpo-

De la ultima vez que toque tus pechos… antes calzaban perfectamente en mi mano… ahora ya ni tanto –le dijo mientras sonría y comenzaba a bajar para comenzar a lamer el pecho el cual es estaba masajeando ya que estaba lo suficientemente endurecido-

Al sentir la boca de inuyasha en uno de sus pechos comenzó a jadear más que antes… nunca antes había experimentado algo como aquello… tenia que decirlo… si no lo decía pensaba que iba a morir… tenia que decírselo.

Te… te amo inu… yasha… aun te amo… -le dijo entrecortadamente ya que no podía controlar su respiración agitada por sus gemidos- 

**End flash back**

Ammm… inu… para… por favor –le decía al sentir los besos de inuyasha en su cuello y que ahora estaban bajando por su hombro derecho-

Solo… si… me repites… lo… que me dijiste… anoche –le dijo mientras comenzaba a subir de nuevo a su cuello para comenzar a descender de nuevo por y otro hombro-

Aun… aun te… -trataba de decir pero los besos de inuyasha la hacían suspirar a cada momento- amo… -logro decir por fin-

Al escuchar eso inuyasha dejo de besarla para girarla y mirarla con una sonrisa tierna.

Yo se que podemos kag… se que podemos volver a estar juntos –le dijo mientras la abrazaba- intentémoslo… -le susurro al oído-

No… no lo se inuyasha… -le dijo mientras ocultaba su vista bajo su flequillo (chasquilla) 

Por favor –le dice como ultimo intento-

Esta bien… -le dice finalmente de un pequeño silencio- intentémoslo inuyasha –le dijo cuando se separo un poco de el para sonreírle-

No podía creer lo que escucho… su única reacción en ese momento fue besarla… besarla no con pasión… si no con alegría… por fin la tenia de nuevo con el… y nada ni nadie se la podría arrebatar de nuevo de su lado…

Continuara…


	8. La llegada del bebe

**CAP 8: La llegada de un bebe…**

Ya llevaban 2 meses viviendo en Paris, y también llevaban 2 meses e ser novios nuevamente… todo iba excelente… sesshomaru estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones, y al mismo tiempo compartía cosas del la bebe con su esposa… kagome y lin cada vez se hacían mas amigas, kagome le decía que moría por tener un bebe, mientras que lin le decía lo maravilloso que era estar embarazada y que lo único malo era engordar y perder la figura, pero que todo eso valdría la pena después del nacimiento del bebe.

Lin se encontraba un poco asustada ya que se acercaba la fecha… según el calendario, la bebe nacería dentro de los próximos días… ya estaban por cumplirse las 40 semanas de gestación, pero el mas nervioso de todos era sesshomaru, el cual no dejaba de estar en vela por las noches por si a su mujer le pasaba algo.

Estamos a mitad casi ya de diciembre y se acerca la navidad.

Encontramos a un apuesto muchacho buscando por todo el departamento a la muchacha que le quitaba el sueño por las noches,

_Donde estará…_ -pensaba un muchacho mientras buscaba a su novia por el departamento en boxers- ¡kagome! –La llamo- _que bien huele_ –pensó al sentir el olor dulce con canela, clavos de olor, nuez moscada, etc.…-

¡Estoy en la cocina inu! –le llamo desde lejos-

Al entrar a la cocina ve a kagome con la camisa negra que el uso ayer, la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y así dejar lucir sus largas y hermosas piernas. Estaba frente al horno y con guantes en las manos.

¿Qué estas horneando? –le pregunto al llegar junto a ella y abrazarla por la cintura-

Un pan de pascua –le dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y posaba sus manos sobre las de el- se lo levare a lin mañana en la mañana ya que me dijo que tenia ganas de comer uno –le dijo-

Mmm… -huele- pues déjame decirte que por como huele debe saber delicioso –le dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre plano de la muchacha- ¿y nosotros cuando kagome? –le pregunto-

Jajaja –se río- pues… creo que primero deberíamos de hacer otra cosa antes de tener a algún bebe inuyasha… ¿no lo crees? – Pregunta mientras trataba de contener la risa-

Pues déjeme decirle señorita que yo lo e intentado de hacer estos últimos 2 meses… es solo que usted me pone un **arrét** (alto) ¿o me equivoco? –le dice mientras comienza a bajar su mano a su intimidad- 

Si… porque tu muy bien sabes que soy virgen… y pienso casarme antes de **pour faire l'amour** (hacer el amor) con alguien… -dijo para poder soltarse de el y sacar el pan de el horno-

Eso dejo pensando a inuyasha… ya que… una idea muy loca estaba rondando su mente para por fin tener lo que tanto quiere con la mujer que ama.

&&&&&&

Mmm… esta exquisito kag… me encanto –decía una joven embarazada con la boca llena-

Jeje… gracias… -decía mientras la miraba lo feliz que era comiendo su pan de pascua- ¿estas nerviosa? –Le pregunto mientras miraba el vientre ya ¡bastante! Abultado de su amiga ya que se acercaba la fecha de dar a luz- 

La verdad… es que si, pero un poco… pensar que después la tendré en mis brazos… -decía mientras posaba sus manos en su guatita- estoy mas emocionada que nerviosa kag… -le dice con ojos como estrellas- ¡ay! –Se quejo- 

¡¿Qué pasa?! –pregunto kagome algo asustada-

No te preocupes… solo esta haciéndose notar… esta pateando… además ah estado pateando desde anoche… pero… ahora es un poco mas seguido… –dijo con una sonrisa, aun que no sabia que era por otra cosa-

Jeje… que lindo… me encantaría sentir pateando a alguien dentro de mí –le dijo mientras tocaba su vientre plano- 

Ya te va a tocar kag… tan solo ten paciencia… -le dice mientras mira a su esposo y a su cuñado que están en la terraza conversando quien sabe que cosa- además... aun eres joven –le dice sonriente-

&&&&&&

Entonces esta completamente decidido –le pregunta a su hermano-

Si, completamente… -le dice inuyasha-

Pues… espero que todo salga como quieres… -le dice poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-

Gracias hermano… creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… se esta haciendo tarde… todo estaba exquisito –le dice al recordar el asado que tuvieron par almorzar en casa de su hermano mayor- 

Gracias… -le dice acompañando a su hermano a la sala donde se encontraban su esposa y "cuñada" por así decirlo-

&&&&&&

Es hora de irnos kag… se esta hacien… -no termino ya que un grito de izo presente-

¡¡AHHHH!! –Grito lin- sesshomaru… me duele –le dice mientras se agarra su guatita- ya viene…

¿Qué?... –dijo sesshomaru sin poder entrar en si- que… que…

¡AHHH! –Grito de nuevo ya transpirando un poquito-

Sesshomaru reacciona –le dice kagome moviéndolo un poco-

Vamos lin… Sesshomaru no reacciona… yo te llevare al hospital… -le dice inuyasha mientras la toma en brazos-

Gra…. Gracias… -le dice lin un poco agitada ya que las contracciones ahora eran un poco menos fuertes… pero mas continuas- kag... El... el ¡ay! El bolso esta en mi recamara… -le dice para que valla por el-

Cuando kagome volvió con el bolso encontró a inuyasha ya en la puerta con lin en brazos, le entrego el bolso a lin y les dijo que ya se fueran… que en cuento sesshomaru reaccionara irían al hospital.

Esta bien… cuídate… -le dice inuyasha ya saliendo-

Cunado se fueron… 10 minutos después Sesshomaru reacciono ya que a kagome no le quedo de otra que tirarle un jarro de agua en sima

¡Donde esta lin! –pregunto al ver que no estaba-

Inuyasha la llevo al hospital ya que tu no reaccionabas… -le dice kagome- ahora ve a cambiarte… no querrás faltar al nacimiento de tu hija –le dice kagome sonriente- 

Si… -le dice mientras se apresura a cambiarse de ropa-

Una vez listo va a la sala y ve a kagome hablando por teléfono.

Si… adiós… también te amo –le dice colgando- era inuyasha… dice que lin esta dilatada 10 centímetros y que te apresures que ya están por llevarla a la sala de partos… a si que vamos… -le dijo mientras salían de la casa para dirigirse al hospital-

Al legar al hospital a sesshomaru le entregaron una bata y una mascarilla para que entrara… después de so inu y kag esperaron 4 horas hasta que por fin salio el doctor a decirles que todo estaba bien… que la paciente estaba en buen espado y que estaba durmiendo ahora… y que la bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones… luego de eso se retiro de nuevo a la sala de partos y luego de 10 minutos sale de la sala de partos sesshomaru con un pequeño bulto el los brazos.

Diles hola a tus tíos preciosos… -lo dice Sesshomaru al estar ya junto a ellos-

Es preciosa sesshomaru –le dice kagome- ¿puedo cargarla? –le pregunta mientras sigue embobada con la bebe-

Claro… ten… -le dijo-

No tuvo necesidad de decirle que la tomara con cuidado ya que ella por si misma lo izo inconscientemente… su cabecita apoyada en el hueco de su codo izquierdo mientras esa misma mano la pasa por el resto de su pequeño cuerpecito y así apegarla a su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba su pequeño rostro.

Felicidades papá… -le dijo inuyasha le daba un fuerte abrazo- 

Gracias inuyasha… gracias por traer a lin al hospital… no se que fue lo que me paso… pero con el próximo no sucederá lo mismo… -le dijo mientras respondía el abrazo de su hermano-

Después de ese caluroso abrazo entre hermanos inuyasha se dedica a observar a kagome que esta completamente embelezada con la hija de su hermano… ya podía imaginarla a ella con un pequeño bebe de ellos dos entre los brazos…

¿Como le pondrán sesshomaru? –pregunto kagome-

A lin le gusta **Maite **o **Marimaite** –dijo sesshomaru mientras miraba a su pequeña-

¿Marimaite?** –**Pregunto inuyasha-

Si… es un nombre vasco su abuela se llamaba Marimaite y madre Maite –le dice Sesshomaru a inuyasha-

Pues la verdad… a mi me gusta mas Marimaite… -le dice kagome-

A lin también… disculpa kag… pero lin creo que querrá ver a la bebe cuando despierte… porque mejor no se van a descansar –les dice sesshomaru mientras recibe de vuelta a la bebe- ya es muy tarde…

Si…creo que seria lo mejor… -dice inuyasha-

Por cierto… los esperamos en dos semanas en la casa para festeja navidad… y lleven un bolso… porque después nos iremos de día de campo –lo dice Sesshomaru para después irse con una enfermera para que vista a su pequeña-

Continuara…


	9. ¿Si o No?

**CAP 9: ¿Si o No?...**

ya es navidad y dos hermosas mujeres se encuentran en la casa de la nueva mamá preparando algunas cosas… solo que ahora las dos se encuentran descansando… una de ellas completamente cansada por el sueño y otra embelezada completamente con la bebe.

Esta preciosa lin… y tu también -dice kagome al estar con la bebe de su amiga en brazos-

Gracias kag… -dice lin sonriente- y pensar que hace nada estaba en mi vientre –di apreciando a su pequeña que poco a poco empieza a cambiar su semblante de querer llorar- uhm… -dijo hasta que al fin confirmo sus sospechas ya que el llanto de su pequeña se izo presente- creo que marimaite tiene hambre –dice al recibir a su hija de los brazos de kagome- 

Jaja… eso párese… dime lin… entre nosotras… ¿Qué se siente ser madre? –Le pregunta al ver como la pequeña comienza a alimentarse de su madre-

La verdad es que es increíble… no hay nada que se compare… -le dice mientras mira a su pequeña mientras la alimenta- es muy glotona… jeje…

A si veo… no para ni siquiera para darse un respiro… jajaja… oye… no sabes a donde fueron inuyasha con sesshomaru… -pregunta al recordar que novio la dejo con ella para salir con su hermano-

Sesshomaru me dijo que fueron a comprar los regalos de navidad… -le dijo- 

Ahhh –dijo-

&&&&&&

Se puede apreciar a dos hombre parecidos… solo que se nota que unos es mayor y el otro mas joven… los dos s encuentran en una tienda de joyas escogiendo un regalo, uno para su esposa y el mas joven para su novia.

Si… ese es perfecto… estoy completamente seguro de que le va a encantar –dijo mientras indicaba cual quería-

No tiene malos gustos hermano –dijo sesshomaru al ver el accesorio que eligió su hermano- mira… ¿te gusta? –Le dice señalando un collar de perlas-

No esta mal… pero a lin le va a encantar –le dice mientras recibe la bolsita con el regalo que escogió- gracia –dijo mientras esperaba a que le entregaran el collar escogido a su hermano-

Al salir de la tienda inuyasha dudaba si preguntarle a sesshomaru algo… pero su curiosidad le gano y termino preguntándole…

Dime sessho… ¿te gusta ser papá? –le pregunto por fin-

Me encanta inuyasha… es lo mejor sentir que alguien depende de ti para Salir adelante… -le dice pensando en su pequeña hija- y mas aun si se tiene a una mujer espectacular al lado –le dice al pensar en lin- ¿Qué hora es? -Le pregunto- 

Las 15.30… ¿porque? –pregunta curioso-

Ya debe de estar comiendo… -dijo para si mismo-

¿Quién? –Pregunta-

Marimaite… a esta hora come…pero después de nuevo a las 18.30… después a las 21.30 luego a las 00.30 y por ultimo a las 03.30 de la madrugada y luego se duerme hasta que amanece… pero despierta muy temprano… -le dice a su hermano-

Ahora me explico estas ojeras que tienes sessho jajaja –se ríe inuyasha- pero ¿Cómo sabes sus horas de comida?

Fácil… por ahora se alimenta cada 3 horas… y dependiendo a la hora que se despierta, lin la alimenta enseguida, así sucesivamente… pero lo bueno es que después de comer se duerme inmediatamente… y ella puede seguir descansando… -le dice dando un bostezo-

Jamás pensé lo pesado que puede ser… pero no puedo negarte que me encantaría tener uno… -dice entrando al auto que estaba estacionado frente a la joyería-

Jajaja… mejor démonos prisa o se enfadaran con nosotros –le dice su hermano-

&&&&&&

Ya era cerca de media noche y las dos parejas que estaban ahí reunidas decidieron hacer el intercambio de regalos en ese momento… lin a sesshomaru le regalo una camisa… mientras que el le entrego el collar de perlas que había visto con su hermano en la joyería.

Es… es precioso sessho… -dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios-

Inu y kag miraban su escena… y sonrieron… ahora kag le entrego el regalo a inu un llavero… pero en el estaba la foto de ella y el abrazados, el llavero venia acompañado de otra cosita mas… una corbata… ahora era el turno de el… cosa que le extraño a kagome es que el se coloco delante de ella arrodillado mientras que del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba una cajita y la abría dejando a la vista un precioso anillo de compromiso… 

**ANILLO ****à**** ¿quieres casarte conmigo?** –pregunto el muchacho mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos-

Yo… inuyasha… yo… -trataba de decir kag mientras sentía las miradas de lin y sessho- **si** inu… **si quiero**–le dice mientras le da una hermosa sonrisa de las cuales suele dar-

Inuyasha sonrío y le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Cuando lo coloco poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro para besarla… cosa que izo sonrojar a la muchacha ya que había dos espectadores con una sonrisa en el rostro… 

Mientras se separan escuchan un llanto que los hace volver a la realidad…

Yo voy por ella –dijo sesshomaru para luego levantarse e ir por su hija-

¡Que lindo inu! –dijo lin cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para aprecia el anillo- esta precioso… te pásate ehh –le dice dando un codazo- 

Si inu… esta precioso… gracias…- le dice kag para inclinarse un poco y darle un corto beso en los labios-

Después de eso apareció sesshomaru con marimaite en brazos para luego entregársela a su madre para que la alimentara… luego de eso conversaron un poco y luego se fueron a dormir ya que el día de mañana seria agotador… preparando el almuerzo… arreglando la casa… todo para poder salir e ir a un día de campo con lo padres y los recién comprometidos. 

No podía creerlo… la mitad de su sueño hecho realidad… ahora solo le faltaba una cosa para ser feliz… un hijo… un hijo de ella e inuyasha… solo eso le faltaba para ser feliz junto al único hombre que amo y ama.

Continuara…


	10. Noche inolvidable lemon

**CAP 10: Noche inolvidable… **

En una cama de dos plazas ½ se ve a una joven vestida con un camisón de tirantes que le llaga hasta la mitad del muslo color verde agua… se encuentra hablando con su madre por teléfono… preguntaba que cuando llegaría a Paris ya que en 2 semanas mas se casaría con el chico que ama desde el colegio… y hablando de el… se encuentra tomando una ducha después de haber salido a correr…

Si mamá… aja… esta bien...te esperamos… adiós –dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono- mamá dice que llegara mañana en la noche… -le dice al muchacho que sale de la ducha con una toalla amarada en sus caderas… para que a si se pudiera apreciar mejor su muy bien formado pecho-

Que bien… pero a mi… lo que me gustaría es otra cosa… que al parecer no obtendré hasta después de la boda… -dice medio decepcionado el chico-

Oh vamos inuyasha… solo quedan dos semanas… -le dice-

Si… pero te pedí que fueras mi esposa hace 3 meses… y ni siquiera me has dejado tocarte casi nada desde entonces…y para colmo… ya no me das los besos de antes… -le dice con reproche-

Ah… pero eso es porque tu te puedes aprovechar de la situación de que estamos comprometidos… ¿o no? –le dijo mientras lo miraba caminar hacia ella que se encuentra en la cama-

Pero eso tiene su explicación… eres una mejer muy tentadora –le dice estando ya sobre la cama-

Inuyasha… si no te visteas ahora no respondo de mis actos… -le dice un tanto sonrojada al tenerlo tan cerca mientras esta con solo una toalla que cubre su completa desnudes- 

No quiero que respondas por tus actos -le dice finalmente para poder besarla-

No… inu… -trata de decir pero no termina-

Su negación es interrumpida por un beso de su novio… ahora prometido… el cual se va tornando mas apasionado… el cola sus manos bajo su camisón par poder tocar sus pechos… los cuales ya se encuentran endurecidos al sentir después de tanto tiempo esas manos masculinas recorriendo su cuerpo… partiendo por sus piernas… después su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos…. 

Inu… para… -trata de decir en un momento de cordura-

Tu sabes que también lo quieres… no nos neguemos mas esto **mon amour** (mi amor) –dice después poder besar su cuello-

El comienza a sentir como la respiración de aquella mujer que se encuentra bajo el es mas entrecortada… siente como poco a poco empieza a ceder a sus caricias para dejarse ahogar por un mar de pasión en le cual el es el dueño…

Comienza a bajar los tirantes del pijama de esta… y al hacerlo hace un camino de besos en cada uno de los hombros… al ir bajando cada vez mas el pijama de ella va dejando a la vista dos pechos redondos… los cuales el hace un momento se encontraba masajeando.. pero que ahora se encuentra lamiendo para lograr sacar gemidos de su prometida... cosa que logra al morder un pezón…

Mmm… -gemía un poco mas fuerte que antes al sentir una de las manos de el en su muslo… cerca de su intimidad-

El al sentir eso… sube sus manos a las bragas de kagome para irlas bajando poco a poco… dejando sin protección su intimidad… termina por quitarle el camisón para por fin tenerla por completo a su merced… sin anda que se interponga entre ellos… 

Toma una de sus piernas y la posa alrededor de sus caderas para dejarla sentir su notable erección que se siente a través de la toalla… el deja su pierna para poder quitarse la toalla para quedar completamente desnudo ante los ojos de su prometida… al notar el sonrojo de ella…ya que se encuentran con la luz del velador encendida… el opta por estirar su brazo y apagarla… 

Una mano de el baja de uno de sus pecho hasta su intimidad para introducir en ella dos de sus dedos y a si hacer que aquella mujer que lo vuelve loco comience a gemir mas seguido que cuando estaba mordiendo sus pezones… 

Siente como sus dedos están medios húmedos… y al mismo tiempo como la respiración de ella se a vuelto mas agitada… estaba por llegar al orgasmo… pero no la dejaría… saco sus dedos de su intimidad… los cuales están cubiertos por un liquido espeso… mientras siente la mirada de su prometida sobre el observando sus dedos… se lo mete en la boca para deshacerse de ese liquido…

Inu… por favor… no… no puedo mas… -le dice al sentir que ese calor en su cuerpo poco a poco comienza a aumentar mas al sentir nuevamente la mano de el en su intimidad-

Pero esta vez era diferente… no introdujo sus dedos en ella… la estaba masajeando… pero el al sentir que su intimidad de contrae… levanta sus caderas para poder unir sus cuerpos…

Siente como poco a poco el miembro de inuyasha se introduce en ella… solo que se detiene al sentir una barrera a la cual apenas tocarla dejo escapar un quejido de dolor de los labios de ella…

Shhh… esto pasara… lo prometo –le dijo en un susurro al oído-

Al decir esto… se termina por introducir en ella de una forma rápida… para quedarse quieto al estar ya completamente dentro de ella…

Ah… ah… inu… yasha… -dice después de un corto pero fuerte grito al sentir que algo la desgarraba por dentro- me… me duele… –le dice mientras pequeñas lagrimas caen de sus ojos-

Shhh…pronto dejara de doler… -le dijo mientras la besaba-

Cuando sintió que las lágrimas de ella dejaron de salir… comenzó a moverse dentro… pero al hacerlo, pequeños quejidos salían de la boca de la chica… que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en gemidos de placer… al principio las embestidas eran lentas… pero el al sentir los gemidos de ella comenzó a aumentar la velocidad… haciendo que la respiración de ambos fuera cada vez mas rápida… hasta que llegaron al orgasmos… el desparramando su liquido en ella… el cual probablemente un de los tanto encontraría un lugar donde establecerse por unos meses…

&&&&&&

Se puede aprecia a una joven pareja despertar abrazados completamente desnudos en la cama…

Mmm… -dijo uno de ellos despertando- ahhh –bostezo-

Al moverse siente como en sus brazos esta la mujer a la cual izo suya esa misma noche… jamás lo podría olvidar… después de tanto tiempo… izo suya a la mujer que ama… y con al que en 2 semana mas rechazaría…

Se quedo ahí tendido abrazándola… observándola mientras dormía… debía de estar agotada como para no haber madrugado como todos los días… a si paso mas o menos 1 hora para por fin verla abrir sus ojos color chocolate…

Ya era hora dormilona… me estoy muriendo de hambre –le dice con una sonrisa- 

¿Que hora es? –le pregunta para volver a cerrar los ojos y así acurrucar mas su cuerpo desnudo en los brazos chico-

La 13.30… hemos dormido toda la mañana… -le dice sonriendo- no se para que me bañe cuando regrese a casa si al volver aria ejercicio nuevamente hasta quedar mojado en sudor junto con otra personita…–le dice picaramente- 

¡No digas eso inuyasha! –le dice para poder taparse su rostro ya completamente sonrojado-

Oh vamos kag… no era para que te pusieras así… además no tienes de que avergonzarte… tienes un cuerpo precioso… al igual que tu personalidad… -le dice para quitarle las sabanas de su rostro que aun se encuentra sonrojado-

De… ¿de verdad? –le pregunta para mirarlo a la cara-

Si… y no me arrepiento de lo que paso anoche…porque es algo que quería desde que te volví a ver **mon amour **(mi amor) –le dice mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios- ¿y tu? ¿Te arrepientes de haber perdido tu virginidad cantes del matrimonio? –Le dice mientras le sigue besando el rostro-

La verdad es que no… jiji… inu ¡me haces cosquillas! –le dice juguetona- no me arrepiento ya que fue con el hombre que amo y con el cual me voy a casar –le dice mirándolo a los ojos-

¿Te hice daño? –Le pregunta mientras posa una de sus manos sobre su vientre plano… el cual espera que sea un poco abultado en unos meses mas-

Al principio… pero después me deje llevar por tus caricias… -le dice mientras pone sus manos sobre la de el-

Pues déjate llevar de nuevo mi amor… -le dice para besarla en los labios…-

Mientras se besaban el toma las sabanas para cubrirlos por completo… y así poder consumar nuevamente su amor… como planean hacerlo muchas otras veces después de estar casados…

Continuara…


	11. Luna de miel Y un intruso en ellas

**CAP 11: Luna de miel… Y un intruso en ellas…**

Mmm –se le escucha decir a una joven que comienza a despiertan en una cama de dos plazas completamente desnuda y sin nadie a su lado- ¿inu… inuyasha? ¿Dónde estas? –Pregunto al darse cuenta de que se encuentra sola en la cama-

Al sentarse en la cama se lleva consigo las sabanas para evitar que se vean sus pechos…

Donde se habrá ido… después de lo de anoche me deja votada… -dijo mientras en sus mejillas aparéese un rubor en sus mejillas al recordar todo lo que sintió la noche anterior… y al ver una mancha de sangre en las sabanas su sonrojo se intensifico- 

¿Cómo de que la dejo votada **futur taisho de dame**? (futura señora taisho) –dijo inuyasha al entrar en la habitación con solo unos boxers, así dejando a la vista sus bien formados pectorales, y en sus manos, una bandeja con el desayuno-

Es que como me desperté y no te vi a mi lado… -dijo mientras hacia un puchero-

Solo fui a buscar el desayuno porque pensé que deberías estar hambrienta… en especial después de lo de anoche… -le dijo con una sonrisa picara al estar ya junto a ella-

Pues… la verdad es que si tengo hambre –dijo sonrojada-

Lo sabia… -dijo mientras le entregaba una tostada con mantequilla-

Pero… si como esto… después no voy a entrar en el vestido… -dijo para terminar rechazando la tostada- no puedo engordar en estas dos semanas que quedan… -dijo para tomar el vaso de jugo de naranja-

Ahhh no… eso no… no pienso casarme con una mujer esquelética… si no te lo comes tu solita… te lo are comer a la fuerza… -le dijo tomando la tostada y ofreciéndosela- además… tienes que comer bien… porque hay una alta probabilidad de que nuestro hijo se aya concebido  -le dijo con una sonrisa-

¿Qué?... pero ¿Cómo sabes de que es una alta probabilidad? –Le pregunto intrigada mientras llevaba una de sus manos automáticamente a su vientre-

Bu… bueno… emm… ahhh –suspiro al darse por vencido- porque en los últimos meses e llevado la cuenta de tu ciclo… y como sabia que decenas un bebe… y yo también… no quería esperar mas… y se que tu tampoco –confeso mirándola a los ojos- 

Inu… pero… -las palabras no salían de su boca, por un lado estaba feliz al pensar que podría tener un hijo de inuyasha en ella, pero por el otro lado, enojada ya que se había metido en cosas que a al no le incumben-

&&&&&&

**Tres semanas después…**

El joven matrimonio despertaba en la habitación de un hotel en Acapulco, México… estaban completamente desnudos, lo único que los cubría en esa cama de dos plazas, eran las sabanas, las cuales eran de color blanco.

Un joven de ojos dorado comienza a despertar, para poder encontrarse con la mirada achocolatada de su mujer.

¿Como dormiste mi amor? –Le pregunta kagome con una sonrisa-

Ammm… podría decirse que bien –dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios- pero creo que eso mejoraría si mi esposa me diera un merecido beso de buenos días –le dijo con una sonrisa picara en los labios, los cuales estaban a poca distancia de los de ella-

Kagome de acerca lo que resta a los labios de su marido para al final juntarlo en un rose… lo cual poco a poco de esta convirtiendo en un beso apasionado…

&&&&&&

**Una semana después…**

Pero yo quiero ir a la piscina inuyasha… -le dijo mientras formaba un puchero con sus labios- 

La pareja mientras sale de el consultorio del doctor, comienza a discutir lo que harían el resto del día, lo cual se empieza a complicar ya que le no la deja hacer absolutamente nada…

Pero mi amor, tienes que descansar –dijo tomándola por la cintura-

¡Inuyasha! ¡Estoy EMBARAZADA! No en riesgo vital –le dijo al tirar los papeles del laboratorio al pecho- hace unos minutos te han dicho que vas a ser papá, y ya estas paranoico –le dijo mirándolo re reojo-

Pero es que aun es delicado kagome… solo 3 semanas de embarazo, aun hay riesgos… -le dice mientras coloca una de sus manos en su vientre plano y firme aun- nuestro pequeño intruso es muy chiquitito como para que lo notemos aun… además no podemos negar que tiene vida gracias a nosotros, y que de ahora en delante de nosotros depende que siga con vida –le termina de decir para besarla en la mejilla-

Esta bien… pero tiempo después de que nazca, me darás una segunda luna de miel… -le dijo sonriente para posar sus labios en los de el-

Continuara…


	12. ¿El y Ella?

**CAP 12: ¿¡El y Ella!? **

Mmm… ¿como esta mi coso precioso? –Decía kagome mientras se acariciaba su pancita ya de 5 meses-

Yo estoy bien ¿y tu? –Dijo al abrazarla por la espalda-

Le hablaba al bebe inuyasha jajaja… pero estoy bien mi amor…  -dijo divertida-

Que pesada… -le dijo-

Inu –lo llamo-

Si… 

Tengo hambre… -le dijo con una sonrisa-

¿Y que es lo que quiere comer mi bella esposa? –Pregunto levantándose de la cama-

Una leche con chocolate, un trozo de torta de manjar con chocolate, una pequeña ensalada de frutas, jugosas, jugo de naranja, dos tostadas con huevo –le dijo sonriendo-

Kagome… no puede aprovecharte de tu embarazo… -dijo reprochándole- el doctor dijo que en los últimos cuatro meses hay que comer sano mi amor…

Esta bien… quita del menú las tostadas y la torta –dijo cabizbaja- 

Si quieres… de postre te comes la torta –le dijo tratado de consolarla-

Esa bien…

Tenían ya 5 meses de casados… kagome tenía 5 meses de embarazo, e inuyasha no paraba de controlar lo que comía… hasta cuando estaba en le trabajo la llamaba a casa para ver si estaba comiendo o no, era casi insoportable, pero cuando estaba en la casa a kagome le encantaba que la mimara. 

Se habían cambiado de apartamento, esta tenia 3 habitaciones, dos baños, un living comedor, cocina y una pequeña terraza… se encontraban en el 4 piso. 

Estaban los dos en la cama tomando desayuno cuando a kagome se le formo una pregunta.

Inu… ¿en dos meses volvemos a Japón cierto? –pregunto-

La verdad es que en cuatro mi amor… -le dijo comiendo-

Pero… si me quedan cuatro meses inuyasha… ¿acaso quieres que tenga al bebe aquí…? -le pregunto- 

No es que yo quiera o no… lo que pasa… es que una mujer con 5 meses de embarazo o más, no puede viajar en avión, por si se adelanta el parto y esas cosas además de que de todas formas, si el avión es francés, el bebe será de nacionalidad francesa… pero eso a mi no me importa… yo lo que quiero es que no se te adelante el parto en un avión donde no hay doctores… -le dijo firmemente- y no me aras cambiar de opinión… además… después lo o la nacionalizaremos japonés… ¿a que hora es el control?

A las tres de la tarde… ¡ya quiero saber que es! -dijo llena de emoción-

Tranquila mi amor… ¿Qué te parece si después de ver al doctor vamos a comprar la ropita? -le pregunto besando su cuello-

¡Si! –dijo-

&&&&&&

Hola kagome… -dijo el doctor al verla entrar a su consultorio-

Buenas tardes doctor… jeje –rió al sentir a su bebe moverse- ellos o ellas o los dos también le dice hola...

Jajaja… y dime kagome… ¿Dónde esta tu marido? –Le pregunto la preparaba en una camilla junto al ultrasonido-

Me dieron unas ganas de comer chocolate… ya que el muy pesado no me quiso dar torta de chocolate, me quede con las ganas… jeje –dijo levantándose la polera para dejar a la vista su abultado vientre-

¿Que nombre le pondrán? –Le pregunto poniendo el gel en su vientre para luego pasar la maquina por el-

Si es niño yo podré el nombre, y si es niña lo ara inuyasha… no se porque, pero insistió en elegir el de la niña… -le respondió para por fin ver a su bebe en la pantalla de la maquina, esta moviéndose- ¡que lindos! Creo que han crecido, y mucho –dijo sonriente-

Dime kagome… ¿quieres saber ahora el sexo de tus bebes ahora? –le pregunto-

La verdad es que prefiero esperar a que llegue inuyasha –le dijo mientras seguía viendo a su bebe- 

Tras 5 minutos de espera llego inuyasha con una caja de bombones…

¡Ya era hora de que llegaras inuyasha! –Lo reprendió kagome-

¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Si mi queridísima esposa me manda a comprarle una caja de chocolates? –Le dijo entregándoselos-

Bueno chicos, ¿quieren saber el sexo de sus hijos? –Pregunto el doctor-

¿Cómo que hijos? ¿No que es uno solo? –pregunto inuyasha sin entender-

Jajaja… son dos inuyasha… ¿Por qué pensaste que tenia la panza mas grande que las demás señoras a los 5 meses? Jajaja… yo le pedí al doctor que se las arreglara para que no supieras nada… quería ver tu cara para cuando te enteraras… Jajaja… y me encanto… -le explico kagome muerta de la risa- 

En… ¿entonces… como es que solo se veía uno solo? –pregunto inuyasha mirando la maquina, en la cual ahora claramente se veían dos bebes-

Kagome me pidió que me las arreglara… y la verdad… es que yo no estaba de acuerdo… -respondió el doctor- por eso termine con esta farsa de inmediato… ella quería que siquiera un poco mas… 

Cuando lleguemos a casa tu y yo tenemos que hablar kagome… ¿Cuál es el sexo de los bebes? –Pregunto inuyasha- 

Pues… kagome me dijo, que si es niño ella le podría el nombre, y que si es niña de los podrás tú, me parece que los tendrán que ponerse a pensar en nombres…- les dijo sonriendo…- son mellizos…

Mellizos –repitió kagome- 

Gracias doctor… dígame ¿Cuánto es el tiempo de gestación de mellizos? –Pregunto inuyasha-

Pues… es lo normal… 40 semanas, amenos que se presenten complicaciones, tales como, que rompa antes las bolsas. En ese caso habrá que internarla hasta el nacimiento de los bebes, ya que puede ocurrir alguna infección o algo por el estilo –le respondió-

Gracias doctor… -le dijo kagome ya lista-

Los veo en un mes muchachos… -los despidió-

&&&&&&

¿Pero porque… porque no me lo dijiste antes…?

Por… porque… uno de los bebe tapaba al otro… y bueno… yo tampoco lo supe hasta hace un mes inuyasha… -dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos queriendo salir- 

Pero kagome… -dijo abrazándola- no llores… por favor… no soporto verte llorar… 

Lo siento inuyasha… pensé que seria divertido… -dijo acurrucándose en los brazos de su marido-

No mas secretos con los bebes ¿de acuerdo? –Le propuso inuyasha acercándose poco a poco a sus labios-

De acuerdo –termino por decir ella para luego los labios de su esposo de posaran en los de ella para dejar un beso apasionado entre los dos…

**Continuara… **


	13. Christopher y Dulce Maria

**Cap 13: Christopher y Dulce Maria **

¿Como está la mamá mas linda? –pregunto inuyasha entrando a la recamara con una bandeja-

Jajaja… excelente mi amor… ¿no saludas a tus hijos? –Le reprocho kagome-

Claro que si mi amor… -dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja del desayuno a los pies de la cama- ¿Cómo están mis niños? –Pregunto poniendo sus manos en la panza de kagome- creo que bien jajaja –dijo al sentir unas cuantas pataditas- no puedo creer que en unas dos semanas mas los tendremos con nosotros…

Si mi amor… oye…. ¿Crees que podamos ir a comprar las cunas hoy? Tenemos todo menos las cunas… -dijo kagome recibiendo la bandeja con el desayuno-

Si cariño… pero ahora comete tu desayuno… -le dijo tomando su taza de café-

Inu… -lo llamo kag-

¿Si? 

¿Crees que esté fea y gorda? –Le pregunto mirando su vaso de jugo-

No mi amor… -le dijo tomando un de sus delicadas manos- no estas fea…estas preciosa… y si estas gordita… es por que bien vale la pena estarlo… ¿no lo crees cariño?

Si inu… -le dijo sonriente-

&&&&&&

¿Qué tale esta inu? Para la niñita… -sugiere kagome-

La cuna era de madera con barniz, era preciosa, se le podía bajar el barandal y se podía mudar al bebe en ella, sin necesidad de sacarlo de allí.

Si mi amor… esta preciosa… oye y esta… es perfecta para el niño… -propuso inuyasha-

La cuna, al igual que la anterior, también era de madera… solo que esta era de color blanco.

Si inu… están preciosas… quedémonos con estas por favor… -le rogaba- 

No tengo objeción mi amor… llevamos como 2 horas viendo cunas… señorita… -llamo a la que los estaba atendiendo-

¿Si señor? –pregunto-

Nos llevamos estas dos por favor… cárguelas a mi cuenta... –dijo inuyasha-

Su código por favor… -pidió-

32377912… mándelas a esta dirección –le dijo anotándola- en dos días por favor… 

Si señor taisho… gracias por favorecernos… -los despidió-

&&&&&&

**5 DÍAS DESPUES **

RING – RING (celular) 

¿Bueno? –Contesto inuyasha- 

¡Inuyasha! ¡Vente pronto al hospital! –le decía lin desde la otra línea- 

¿Qué pasa lin? ¿Le paso algo a sesshomaru o a la niña? –pregunto inuyasha asustado-

A ninguno de los dos les paso algo… pero a tu esposa si… ¡va a tener a los bebes inuyasha! Y tu no estas aquí –le notifico lin por teléfono-

¡En que hospital están lin! –Pregunto inuyasha ya saliendo de la oficina-

En el mismo que tuve a marimaite…estate quita linda… mami esta hablando, date prisa inuyasha, sesshomaru esta con ella ahora…-se despidió-

&&&&&&

¿Dónde esta lin? –pregunto un inuyasha agitado-

En la 240… aun esta en trabajo de parto… tranquilízate inuyasha… -le dijo- saluda a tu tío mi amor –le dijo lin a su hija-

Ahhh… jajaja –dijo la pequeñita de lin-

Hola linda… ahora tío se va… voy a ver como nacen tus primitos… chao… -le dijo dándole un beso en la frente-

&&&&&&

Inuyasha –dijo kagome, que se encontraba recostada de lado para estar más cómoda a medida que iban las contracciones, aunque ya casi no las sintiera- -

Mi amor… -dijo llegando donde ella para darle un beso en la frente- ¿Cómo paso?

Pues mira… primero tienes que hacer el amor y el resultado de eso esta en el vientre de kagome -decía sesshomaru en forma de broma- Jajaja… 

Estoy hablando en serio sesshomaru… -le dijo inuyasha-

Lo que pasa es que lin la fue a ver y cuando estaban haciendo te kagome rompió bolsa… esta hace unas dos horas en trabajo de parto y le aplicaron la hepidural para que no le doliera demasiado y tuviera fuerzas llegado el momento… -le informo sesshomaru- 

¡Hola! A si que rompiste las bolsas antes kagome –dijo el doctor-

Si… jeje llego el momento doctor… -dijo kagome-

Bien… ¿quieres que te revise? O ¿prefieres esperar un rato mas para ver si as progresado?... –le pregunto el doctor-

Revísela doctor… -dijo inuyasha- 

Yo soy la que tiene que responder inuyasha… -lo reto kagome- si doctor... por favor revíseme… 

Yo estaré con lin afuera –dijo sesshomaru saliendo- 

Bien… pues vamos a ver… por favor kagome, pon las piernas a cada lado de la cama por favor kagome… -le pidió-

Si… -dijo kagome haciendo lo que le pidieron-

Bien… como te dije antes, vas a sentir una pequeña presión, ese seré yo midiendo ¿de acuerdo? –le pregunto-

Si doctor…

Pues veamos… tienes…7 centímetros… me informaron que cuando llegases tenias unos 4 centímetros de dilatación –dijo el doctor- volveré en una hora…

¿Estas bien, cariño? –pregunto inuyasha posando una de sus manos en el abultado vientre de kagome- ya viene cariño… los tendremos aquí antes de lo pensado –le dijo sonriente-

Estoy asustada inu… -le dijo con voz temblorosa- ¿y si no tengo fuerzas para pujar? ¡tengo miedo! –Le dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos-

No tengas miedo cariño –la reconforto- yo estaré contigo, ya veras que tendrás fuerzas… no te preocupes… -le dijo dándole un beso en los labios- tienes que traer a nuestros hijos con nosotros…

Inu… ¡si! –le dijo mas calmada-

Una hora mas tarde el doctor volvió a pasar por la recamara de kagome para después anunciar que estaba dilatada completamente y que podían comenzar el parto…

Tranquila kagome… -le dijo el doctor-

Tengo un poco de miedo doctor… y ¿si las cosas se complican? –pregunto kagome con voz temblorosa-

Mira, te contare algo… la señora que esta en otra habitación, acaba de tener trillizos… ella esta en perfectas condiciones y sus bebes también… a si que no tienes nada que temer… -le dijo-

Lo intentare doctor –dijo aun con voz quebrada- inuyasha… 

Aquí estoy mi amor… -le dijo inuyasha tomando una de sus manos-

Bueno kagome… una enfermera vendrá a prepararte… no vemos en unos minutos –dijo saliendo de la sala- 

Señora taisho… por favor ponga sus pies aquí… -le dijo la enfermera-

Kagome puso los pies en unas cosas que están en su cama… para que cuando pujara que se afirmara en ellos y no sacara los pies de lugar. **(No me acuerdo el nombre de esas cosas xD) **

Unos minutos después entro el doctor para empezar con el parto, estaba con una bata color verde agua y guantes blancos… kagome con una bata blanca eh inuyasha con su traje de oficina solo que se quito el saco y aflojo su corbata mas de la cuenta y desabrocho los primeros dos botones de su camisa… estaba todo listo para la llegada de los bebes… las enfermeras a un lado del doctor… una mirando la maquina para avisar la próxima contracción…

¡Ahora! –Dijo la enfermera-

Puja kagome… puja, puja, puja –le decía el doctor-

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… -decía la enfermera la lado de ella-

Descansa cariño… -le dijo inuyasha- 

Después de 1 hora de trabajo de parto, con 6 contracciones, y 6 intentos de pujar, kagome sintió una presión en su entrepierna… 

Uno de tus bebes esta por salir kagome… esta la cabeza… un intento mas kagome… -le decía el doctor-

Tu puedes cariño… yo se que tu puedes… -le susurraba inuyasha al oído muy cariñosamente- 

Puja… -le dijo por última vez el doctor- es tu varón kagome…

Le quito el líquido amniótico de su pequeña nariz y boca, y unos segundos después el pequeño comenzó a llorar…

Es precioso kag… -le decía inu mientras le besaba la mejilla- 

Llévenlo al chequeo y que lo vacunen… -ordeno el doctor a una de las enfermeras a su lado-

Si señor –dijo la enfermera, tomando al niño salio de la habitación con el en brazos- 

Vamos kagome… aun queda la niña… este será más rápido que el anterior… -le decía el 

Doctor-

30 minutos mas tarde se escucho el segundo llanto del joven matrimonio…

Es igual a ti cariño… -le decía inuyasha- hiciste un gran trabajo mi amor…

Lleven a la niña al chequeo y que la vacunen también –le ordeno a la enfermera que tenia la niña-

La enfermera salia con la niña en brazos mientras la pequeña lloraba…

Lo hiciste muy bien kagome… apenas ayas descansado lo suficiente te traeremos a tus hijos… -le dijo mientras le indicaba a la enfermera que quedaba que la limpiara y acomodara para que pudiera dormir un poco…-

Inu… ve a ver a los pequeños… por favor… quiero saber si están bien –le dijo con las fuerzas que le quedaban-

No puedo dejarte sola linda… 

Dile a lin que me venga a acompañar… -le dijo-

Esta bien...- dijo por ultimo para besarla y salir de la habitación-

&&&&&&

Son preciosos… -les decía a lin y sesshomaru que lo estuvieron esperando para que les contara todo- lin, ¿puedes ir a acompañar a kagome?… quiere que valla a ver a los niños, además tengo que ir a notificar sus nombres… 

Si inuyasha… no hay problema… -le dijo-

Yo me llevare a marimaite a la casa… esta cansada… -le dijo sesshomaru para luego besar a su esposa en los labios- te veo en un rato… -se despidió- ¡felicidades papá! –le dijo a su hermano para después irse con su hija en brazos-

&&&&&&

Si señorita… Christopher Taisho, y Dulce Maria Taisho… si… gracias… disculpe… ¿podría llevarlos a la habitación 240? Es que mi esposa muere por verlos... –le pidió- 

Si señor… en un rato los llevamos… ya que tienes que alimentarlos… -le dijo 

&&&&&&

Hay mi amor… son preciosos… hace nada estaban aquí dentro… -decía kagome mientras se tocaba su vientre ya desocupado y esperando para que en un tiempo más, volver a ser ocupado- 

Son preciosos kag… ¿Cómo se llaman? –Pregunto lin mientras mecía al niño en brazos- 

El se llama Christopher… y la niña Dulce Maria… -le respondió kagome- 

Los nombres son preciosos… hay, lo siento amiga… me tengo que ir… sesshomaru no sabe darle bien la papilla a la niña… -le dijo mientras le entregaba el niño a kagome- 

No te preocupes… yo me encargo de ella –le dijo inuyasha con su hija en brazos…-

Adiós –se despidió-

Al rato después de que lin se fue, inuyasha estaba demasiado concentrado mirando como su mujer daba de comer a sus dos hijos… aun no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo… estaba con kagome… después de tantos años de estar separados… por fin estaba con ella y además con dos pequeños que eran el fruto de su amor. 

Pensar que solo porque el necesitaba una asistente volvió a encontrarla… gracias al trabajo estaba de nuevo con el amor de su niña… el amor que tenían los dos escondidos desde hace tanto tiempo, por fin salio a flote por un simple trabajo…

**Continuara…**


	14. Al fin en casa

**Cap 14: Al fin en casa…**

Yo voy cariño… -dijo inu al escuchar llorar a uno de sus pequeños hijos-

Mmmjmm… -trato de decir kagome aun medio dormida-

Inu entro a la habitación de sus hijos y ve que su pequeña dulce no paraba de llorar… mientras que su hermanito dormía placidamente, aun con el llanto impasible de su hermana.

¿Tienes hambre pequeña? –Pregunto inuyasha al tomarla en sus brazos-

¿Qué tiene inu? –le pregunta kagome al entrar a la habitación de sus hijos con una bata que le llega hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla-

Hace ya una semana que estaban de vuelta en su nuevo departamento… el cual desalojarían en un mes mas para volver a Japón… inuyasha viajaría antes para ver la casa… y luego volvería por ellos… todo era completamente perfecto… 

Creo que tiene hambre cariño… recuerda que a chris le diste dos horas después de dulce para que no te tocaran juntos… -le dice entregándosela al verla ya sentada en la mecedora que esta en la habitación- se te hacia muy difícil…

Si… pero no pensé que despertara tan pronto… pero no importa –dijo mientras se desabrocha la bata- ve a dormir inu… mañana tienes que trabajar –le recuerda-

Si cariño, pero no quiero dejarte con ella a solas… -le dice-

Inu… creo que no me arriesgare nuevamente a tener mellizos o gemelos… -le dice mientras da pecho a su hija- es muy complicado… su hubieran sido gemelos… no se como los distinguiría –dijo reteniendo una risa- 

Pero eso no quiere decir que no tendremos más hijos ¿verdad? –dijo inuyasha preocupado-

Claro que no tontito… pero por el momento creo que no los tendremos… al menos por unos dos o tres años… -le dijo sonriente-

Estoy de acuerdo… no soportaría otra vez tus antojos cariño jajaja –le dice para besar su frente- mejor me voy a dormir un poco…

Ja, ja… muy chistoso inu… -dijo para poder poner toda su atención en su pequeña niña que seguía mamando con rapidez- ¿tenias mucha hambre pequeña? –le pregunta a su pequeña hija- que descanses cariño…

Gracias amor… 

Antes de que se me olvide… antes de acostarme dejare tu desayuno preparado en el horno… solo tendrás que tostar el pan… no creo poder levantarme por la mañana… -le dijo bostezando-

No te preocupes cariño… -le dijo saliendo ya de la habitación- 

&&&&&&

**UN MES DESPUES**

¿Qué más falta inuyasha? –preguntaba sesshomaru a su hermano que estaba guardado las cosas de los bebes en cajas de embalaje- 

Creo que nuestras recamara y es todo sessh –dijo terminando de sellar una de las cinco cajas-

¿A que hora dijiste que sale su avión mañana? –pregunto-

A las 10 de la noche… -informo- ¿donde esta kagome con los niños?

Creo que esta durmiendo en la sala en el único sofá que no mandaste ya a Japón… lin esta cuidando a los mellizos -le dijo-

Mejor… este ultimo mes a estado muy cansada… 

Si… pero no creo que este como yo… lin ha estado insistiendo en que tengamos otro bebe… pero yo le insisto que no podrá con un nuevo embarazo y cuidando a nuestra hija que solo tiene 1 año… le seria muy complicado… -le dijo cerrando los ojos-

Esperen un año mas… yo y kag esperaremos unos dos o tres años para el o los siguientes… jaja –le dice de broma- 

Pero es que no conoces a lin... es capas de embarazarse a propósito… e tenido que cortarme el agua yo mismo… no sabes lo que es estar ya 2 semanas con el agua cortada… hasta que no vea que a lin le bajo… no pasara nada…–le dijo deprimido-

Hay hermano… ¿es que acaso no conoces los preservativos? -le pregunto-

Claro que si… pero no confió en esas cosas… ya que marimaite fue concebida por medio de uno… se rompió… desde entonces no los uso… no son de fiar... –le informo-

Pues pena por ti… tendrás el agua cortada hasta que lin deje de decir que quiere otro bebe… -le dice riendo- 

No es chistoso… haber que vas a hacer tu cuando kag te pida otro bebe… ya te quiero ver… -le dice terminando de sellar unas cajas-

Para que sepas… si por mí fuera… kagome ya estaría embarazada, pero ella tiene razón en que tenemos que esperar a que los niños estén mas grandes… -le dice guardando lo ultimo que tenia en las manos-

&&&&&&

Te voy a extrañar kagome… -le decía lin- no tendré con quien conversar cuando sessho no este en casa… 

Yo también lin… pero, sabes que no podemos quedarnos, inu tiene su trabajo en Japón… -le dice abrazándola-

Esta bien, pero los espero por acá en invierno… -le propuso-

Y yo a ustedes en verano… -dijo sonriente 

No estén haciendo tantos planes… -dijo Sesshomaru-

Por que no amor… -pregunto lin-

Por que me trasladaron, en 6 meses nos vamos a Japón, ya le encargue a inu que nos busque casa en allá…  -le dijo mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de su esposa-

¡Ahhh! ¡Sesshomaru! –Grito de emoción y lo abrazo-

**Continuara!!**


	15. FINAL

**FINAL**

Supongo que recuerdas nuestro trato… -le decía inuyasha a su hijo mayor, un muchacho de ya 15 años de edad, de cabello plateado como el de su padre, pero los ojos color chocolate de su madre, de buen físico como su progenitor. Estaba con unos jeans de mezclilla y una camiseta manga corta color naranja – recuerda que saldrás muy bien pagado… -le recordó- 

Claro papá… -le respondió- pero yo conozco a pablo papa, o le ara nada a mía, es mi mejor amigo, estoy seguro de que no ara nada… 

No me interesa… si ese muchacho le hace algo a mi hija no saldrá muy bien que digamos –le dijo estando ya en la puerta-  Bien, ahora salgamos antes de que tu madre nos encuentre…

Oye pa… ¿porque tengo que hacerlo? –pregunto antes de salir de el closet en donde estaban escondidos-

Porque si ese chico le hace algo indecente a tu hermana… ¿Quién estará por ahí para protegerla? –le preguntaba-

Ahhh no… yo se que pablo no le ara nada, pero si es que le hace algo a mi hermanita, eso si que no se lo perdono… -le dijo poniendo las manos en puño-

A si me gusta… pero que ni tu madre ni dulce se enteren… ¿de acuerdo? Porque tu madre es capas de matarme…

Si pap… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que el grito de su madre llamándolo lo interrumpió-

¡¡Christopher taisho!! ¡Ven aquí en este mismo instante! –decía kagome furiosa-

Salgamos de aquí antes de que tu madre nos encuentre… -le dijo en un susurro-

Los dos salieron mientras una mujer de 35 años estaba gritando desde la escalera con un vestido hasta la mitas del muslo color celeste y un delantal blanco puesto…tenia el cabello largo hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, pero amarrado en dos coletas que caían sobre sus pechos… y en sus pies unas sandalias blancas.

¿Si mamá? –le dijo al estar tras de ella-

No me asustes así hijo… -le dijo con una mano en el pecho- quiero que ordenes tu recamara ya que vienen tus tíos, y tu primo de quedara a dormir… -le dice-

Si mama –dijo subiendo las escaleras-

Kagome al verlo subir las escaleras siente como unos fuertes brazos la rodean por su cintura, la cual ya había perdido su forma en 4 ocasiones, y ya estaba por ser la quinta… 

¿Cómo esta la madre mas linda del mundo? –le dice posando sus manos en su pequeño vientre ya algo abultado por sus dos meses de embarazo-

Excelente, aunque aun algo mareada… pero ya se me quitara… 

Eso espero… se me olvidaba decirte, Christopher va a salir con Renata hoy en la noche… -le mintió para que no sospechara a donde iría si hijo- 

Espero que no lo ayas mandado a lo mismo que lo mandaste con dulce Maria inuyasha… -le dice recordando cuando lo mando a espiar a su melliza cuando salio por primera vez con su actual novio, diego- 

RING –RING (teléfono)

Yo contesto… -dijo inuyasha- diga… a hola diego… bien gracias… y tu… ¿dulce?... claro… en seguida te la comunico… -dijo tapando el teléfono para llamar a su hija- miguel… podrías ir a decirle a tu hermana que tiene teléfono, es diego….  –le pide a su hijo de tan solo 9 años de edad-

Claro papa –dice mientras comienza a subir las escaleras-

Ya arriba, miguel toca la puerta del dormitorio de sus hermanas.

¿Qué pasa migue? Estoy arreglando a mía… -le pregunta al abrir la puerta- 

Es diego… quiere hablar contigo, esta en el teléfono…

Dile a papa que cuelgue… yo contesto aquí arriba… 

RING –RING (timbre puerta)

Al escuchar la puerta kagome la va a abrir ya que su esposo aun esta esperando a que dulce conteste.

Buenas noches señora taisho… -dice un joven muchacho de unos 15 años aproximadamente, con el cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos color verde y de buen físico, bestia unos jeans con una camisa de color blanca y sobre ella una chaqueta-

Hola pablo… -de dice para después hacerlo pasar- ¿Cómo estas? 

Bien gracias… ¿y usted?... Mía me contó que estaba embarazada… -le dice felicitándola con un abrazo- felicidades… 

Gracias pablo… mía aun esta en su habitación, si quieres, ve con chris… esta en su habitación… -le dice-

Gracias… -dijo para comenzar a subir las escaleras…-

mmm… 

¿Que pasa cariño? –le pregunta inuyasha al escucharla quejarse-

Estaba pensando que excedí mi limite de hijos en dos o tres perdonas extras jeje –le dice para colgarse un tanto de el cuello de su marido- 

Pero… es mejor ¿no? ¿O es que no quieres a los últimos? –le pregunto preocupado- 

Claro que no inu… los amo con todo mi corazón… cada uno de mis hijos tiene un pedacito de mi corazón… es solo que, cuando tenia 14, decía que tendría 3 o 4, y en vez de eso, tengo 5 y esperando al sexto… ¿no te parece que son muchos? –Pregunto kagome con una sonrisa- 

No… ya que cada uno de ellos es muestra de cuanto nos amamos… y de cuanto disfrutamos estando juntos jajaja –reía inuyasha el ver como su esposa se soltaba de el y entraba a la cocina-

Eres un cerdo inuyasha taisho… esta noche duermes en el sofá o con tus hijos… pero a mi cama no entras –le termino de decir para entrar a la cocina por completo-

Eso ya lo veremos querida –dijo en un susurro-

&&&&&&

Adiós mami… chao papa… -se despedía mía de sus padre al estar ya abajo junto con pablo- 

¿No crees que esa falda es muy corta para ti? –Le pregunto Christopher al ver la mini que traía su hermanita- 

Mía estaba con una mini de mezclilla hasta 7 dedos sobre la rodilla, un top blanco con fucsia y una chaqueta de mezclilla, tenia unas botas blancas, las cuales la hacían ver mas alta por los tacones, tenía suelto el cabello rubio con ciertas mechas de tono azabache hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y tenia una pequeña chasquilla (imaginen el look de anahí de RBD) 

Claro que no… esta bien… ahora melli, deja que mía de valla tranquila –decía dulce desde la escalera-

Te vez preciosa cariño –le dijo su madre-

No la dejaras salir así… ¿verdad papa? –Pregunto chris-

Por supuesto que no…tú no saldrás de esta casa con esa falda –dijo inuyasha al ver a su niñita con esa ropa-

Pero papa… 

Nada de "pero papa"… te me vas a cambiar ahora señorita… -le dijo apuntando hacia la escalera-

Yo me encargo… -le susurro kagome mientras caminaba hacia inuyasha-

Al estar ya al lado de su marido lo aparto un poco de los muchacho en la entrada de la casa para poder hablar con inu tranquilamente.

Dime inu… ¿recuerdas lo que es hacer el amor con tu esposa estando embarazada? –le susurro kagome al oído-

Como lo voy a recordar si no me has dejado tocarte desde que sabes que estas embarazada… -le reprocho-

Pues… si dejas salir a mía, podría reconsiderar el que te vallas a dormir a otro lado esta noche –le dijo sensualmente al oído- 

No me chantajearas con eso… por al fin y al cabo, dormiré en mi recamara esta noche… -le dijo para volver con los muchacho- Tu ahora te me vas a poner una falda mas larga… -le dijo a su hija-

Si papa… -dijo cabizbaja mientras subía las escaleras- espérame un segundo pablo… 

Yo te ayudo mía –dijo su madre… -

&&&&&&

Cámbiame esa carita mi amor… -le dijo mientras buscaba en el closet algo para su hija- ¿que te parece esta? 

Es muy ancha mama… -dijo al verla-

En ese caso es perfecta –le dijo entregándosela- póntela sobre la mini…

Pero… pero papá…

Nada de papa aquí… apenas salgan te la quitas y cuando vuelvan te la pones nuevamente… aremos tonto a tu padre… -le dijo con una sonrisa- 

Jajaja –rió mía-

&&&&&&

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, estemos esperando ya a nuestro quinto hijo… ¿crees que vendrá el sexto inu? –le pregunto kagome después de la cena son su hermano y sus cuñados…-

Si funcionamos como hasta ahora… creo que hasta vendrá el octavo cariño… -le dijo son una sonrisa en los labios- 

Inuyasha… -le reprocho… - por si no te has dado cuenta… me estoy convirtiendo en una fabrica de niños… -le reprocho…-

Nada de eso cariño… esos niños son nuestro hijos… tú eres la que mas festejo cuando sabia que estaba embarazada, y mas aún cuando te enteraste de este pequeñín… -le dijo tocando su vientre- 

Soy tan feliz inuyasha… -le dijo besándolo en los labios- quien diría que alguna vez casi te odio cuando terminaste conmigo… 

Eso ya hace mucho cariño… olvídalo… -le dijo correspondiendo el beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando mas-

Quien diría que luego de haberse encontrado entre esas cuatro paredes de la oficina de su futuro jefe, esposo y padre de sus hijos sería tan feliz como ahora…

**FIN**

¿No se supone que Mía debió de haber llegado ya? –pregunto inuyasha-

Déjala inuyasha… es una niña viviendo su primer amor… déjala que lo disfrute como yo lo ise cariño… -le dijo para volver a besarlo-

Pero si yo casi te ago mía kagome… y solo tenias 14 años… no voy a dejar que ese muchachito le haga eso a mi niñita… -dijo queriendo levantarse de la cama-

Ah no… tu ahora vuelves a la cama y terminas con lo que empezaste… además… que si pasa eso… es mí hija… y se que no dejara que le hagan algo como eso…

En realidad… también esta su hermano –susurro para si mismo… sin saber que su esposa lo escucho-. 

Como que Christopher esta con ella… -dijo enojada-.

No nada cariño… -dijo volviendo a la cama y colocándose sobre ella-.

Esto es chantaje inuyasha taisho –le dijo al sentir como entraba en ella, al igual que momentos antes- ahhh… -gimió- 

Lo es… pero se que te encanta este tipo de chantajes… -le dijo para comenzar con sus envestidas suaves, por no querer dañar al niño que kagome lleva en su vientre-.

Eso… no… es justo… inuya… ahhh –gimió al sentir que aumentaba un poco la velocidad de sus envestidas- 

Eso para mi es un GANE… -dijo para fundirse en u dulce beso con su esposa y continuar haciéndole el amor, igual como lo hacia en esos 15 años de matrimonio-

**AHORA SI… FIN**


End file.
